Arms wide open
by Without.The.Rain
Summary: Sometimes we have to keep secrets to protect the ones we love. Sometimes it's to protect ourselves and sometimes it's just because you want to share a special moment with that one other person. Slash, Mpregs.
1. Popsicle Stunt

This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters. Basically I picked serial colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.

This time I got angry, lust, revenge and heat.

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.

If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)

Please remember to R&R.

**Chapter one – Red.**

**Popsicle stunt.**

Heat.

There was no escaping it.

No matter where you ran to or how long you ran for or where you hid, it will still seek you out. It will seep through every crack and rush passed every corner, chasing you, hunting you down. It was like a lioness, stalking its pray before it finally pounced. Even in the coldest dampest shadows, it will find you.

It didn't depend on a heart to survive. It didn't need lungs to sustain it. It didn't require legs to carry it.

It would cling to its victim, suffocating them, drowning them in it's weight. At times, if it were powerful enough, it would trap its prey in a claustrophobic grip, unrelenting and torturous.

Heat is heartless.

Heat is inhuman.

Heat is exhausting.

Sighing in frustration from the relentless heat, Puck raised one brawny, muscular arm and wiped the sweat that was drenching his forehead off, causing it to look sleek and shiny. The dark bronze skinned teen released a tired sigh as the History teacher droned on in his usual monotonous voice, aware that half the class were too hot and flustered to make any real effort. Like the rest of the class, the guitarist was no exception. His brown T-shirt was sticking uncomfortably to the small of his back and he was beginning to regret wearing jeans to school.

Finn was sat beside him, hunched over in defeat from the overwhelming heat. He had his head resting on the table, wrapped up in his arms. Puck smiled down at him, he looked quite cute stooped over like that.

Puck looked away from the drummer and out the window. That was when he heard the distant melody of a Ice Cream van and realized how parched he was. He turned back to Finn and nudged him. The pale teen groaned quietly and shrugged Puck off, causing him to scowl before he jolted him harder. Finn still ignored him though, so this time he elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp before he lazily lifted his head to look at his boyfriend.

"What?" he groaned.

Rolling his hazel eyes at the lazy teen, Puck asked, "Dude, wanna ditch school after this and get an ice cream?"

He looked up at Puck indecisive and uncertain. "I don't know…" he said. "My Mom will kill me if she finds out I ditched class, I'm already failing."

"Oh, come on, man. We've never been caught before," Smirking, Puck then tempted him by saying, "It be my treat?"

Grinning, he nodded eagerly at the promise of food. "Yeah, okay man." He then opened his mouth to say something else but the teacher cut him off.

"Mr. Hudson, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Finn shock his head dumbly, his eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. "Well then be quiet. I'm sure you and Mr. Puckerman can discuses your lover's quarrel somewhere else."

A few of the students sniggered and Puck shot the teacher the dirtiest look he could muster, hoping nobody suspected anything. They wisely kept quiet until the lesson ended.

* * *

><p>Not long after History, they had left the school and Puck had brought a six pack of beer before driving to a store to buy a pair of cargos and another T-shirt. The one he was wearing was too drenched in sweat to be comfy anymore.<p>

After they climbed into Puck's truck and drove around aimlessly for a while, Finn began to warn his boyfriend about the dangers of drunk driving. Puck ignored him until he noticed the worried look on the pale boys' face, so he parked the truck, mumbling an excuse about the patrol and they hopped out.

They stopped their travels at Lima's pitiful excuse for a beach. Nevertheless though, families who were taking advantage of the heat surrounded the couple. They soon drifted over to the ice cream parlour on Finn's request.

Now though, the Jewish boy was seriously beginning to regret the idea.

Puck groaned in agony as Finn deep-throated the frozen treat, he couldn't help but shiver in luscious anguish as his boyfriend slowly slid the lolly into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks out as he sucked on it. A drip escaped and dribbled down his finger. Finn licked the melting juice with a teasing, tantalizing tongue.

"Damn it Finn! Do you have to do that here?" The runner back displayed his anguish by flopping down on the sand in defeat as he tried to ignore the dirty images flashing through his mind, tormenting him.

"But Hunky kisses," Finn purred, crawling across the sand towards him. "I need to keep in practice." Finn froze when he heard Puck snigger. "What?" he said, his voice losing all its erotic tone.

Puck covered his mouth briefly, in an attempt to stop the laughter leaking out before saying, "I can't take you seriously if you use that nickname." When Finn glared down at him, Puck shrugged and muttered, "Sorry." He then added, "besides, you got plenty of practice last night." Puck leaned back as Finn dipped forward for a kiss, not wanting an audience.

Frowning again, Finn pounced forward, pinning him to the towel. He nibbled on the dark skinned boy's lower lip, knowing it was one of his soft spots. Groaning, Puck arched forward, but he still tried to voice his objection. Finn was having none of it and dipped his head down, invading his lovers' mouth.

The hazel eyed teen moaned as he savoured the citrus taste still lingering on Finn's tongue. Momentarily, Puck forgot where they were and tangled his fingers in Finn's hair. He let myself get lost in the feeling of Finn's weight pressing down on him, the heat radiating off his chest made him hungry for more and he loved the slick feeling of the taller teens oiled chest, it was arousing him.

Finn finally broke the kiss and gave Puck's nose a small peck as he sat up with a grin.

Puck glared back at him, not pleased with the public display of affection. Propping himself up on his elbows, he glanced around his surrounding area. Just as he feared – they had witnesses. Three girls, all of them around fourteen were gawking at them; their sunglasses perched on top of their heads and their ice creams forgotten as it was left to drip sorrowfully into the sand. Puck sneered at them, which caused them all to blush and giggle before they hide their mouths with their hands.

"Finn…" he said warningly, trying to pull free of his large boyfriend.

Finn sighed and shifted so Puck could move. After he did that, the shorter teen stood up and stalked away.

"Wait, Noah! I'm sorry! Where are you going?" Finn called, rushing around to scoop up their stuff before chasing after him.

"Back to the car," he said, frostily. What the hell was wrong with Finn? He knew Puck didn't like being touched in public, not since his mother's boyfriend had…Puck shuddered as the memory flashed across his mind before he quickly banished it. _No, not that, not today._

Puck stopped as Finn caught up and stood in front of him. The Jewish teen stared up at the older teen and sighed as he saw the sad expression on Finn's face. Finn had looked so happy since he had asked him out that Puck had almost forgotten that the lanky teen even had another expression.

"I'm sorry Finn…" he muttered softly, staring down at the sand. "It's just…"

"I know," He said, brushing his thumb across Puck's check before cupping his face and kissing his lips tenderly. "It's my fault really, I shouldn't have gone so far. It's just you looked so good laying there. With your dark skin and those oil coated muscles, the sweat dripping off you…"

Puck smirked and gripped his hand, tugging on it. "What?" Finn asked, clueless again.

"Car. Now," He replied, smirking

In ten minutes, they were in the back seat of Puck's truck and he was thankful he had parked it in the car park at the back ally. Only one other car was there with them, so they were away from any prying eyes.

They sat in the car, their tongues savouring each other's taste and their hands wandering familiar territory.

"You know Finn," He whispered, his voice heavy with lust. "You owe me a present for that stunt you pulled."

"What would you like?"

"This did start off with a lolly," he suggested, smirking.

Finn laughed and dropped to the floor, kneeing in front of the younger teen. He removed Puck's cargos and boxers quickly and positioned himself between Puck's legs. He shifted as he tried to get comfortable in the cramped truck, the front seat was digging into his legs and ass. Finally, he found a suitable position and smiled up at Puck.

Puck trailed his fingers through Finn's hair and leaned over for a kiss. He sighed and broke the kiss as he felt Finn lovingly touch him.

He moaned as he felt the tip of a tongue teasing the underside of his erection, starting at the base and moving to the tip, dipping into the slit, making him tremble. Fingers stroked his balls and brushed the outside of his entrance. He groaned Finn's name as he swallowed him completely, and the head of his cock rubbed against the back of Finn's throat.

Finn began bobbing his head, letting Puck's arousal slide in and out of his mouth. He slid a finger into the entrance of the withering boy above him. His tongue traced lazy trails, making Puck try to thrust his hips.

Puck growled in frustration when Finn held him against the car seat. His protest vanished when he began to alternate between hollowing out his checks and bobbing his head.

Finn added another finger, teasing his boyfriend and making him arch his back in bliss. When Finn had him pleading for more, he pushed him over the edge, sucking hard on his cock.

"Finn!" Puck howled, throwing his head back.

Finn moaned with delight as he hungrily swallowed every tasty drop, carefully licking his lover clean. He put his hand behind Noah's neck and pulled him down into a voracious kiss.

Noah answered his moan with his own and battled Finn's tongue, tasting himself in his lover's mouth.

Grinning, Finn said, "Wasn't that worth two dollars?"

Puck cracked up laughing, leaving Finn giving him a confused look.

Please tell me what you thought. :)


	2. Protector

This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters.

Basically I picked serial colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something improbable like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.

There is going to be three or more chapters based on the colour orange. So please don't get confused when I post the third chapter.

If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)

Please remember to R&R.

Chapter 2 – Orange.

Protector.

Noah Puckerman jerked awake with a gasp and he blinked slowly into the dim room as he asked himself; '_where am I_?'

As he searched the weakly lit room, he soon came to realize that the room was in fact the back of his truck. The truck floor was littered with various possessions; all of it was evidence of their drinking and their pig out on food the night before.

Puck looked out of the window and didn't recognize the foreign landscape that was spread out as far as he could see.

Then it slowly came to him…He was in the woods, far away from the city and any noise pollution. Now that he was really listening, he could hear birds chirping away happily and rustling in the tall trees.

The couple had decided after Finn's popsicle stunt that they didn't partially want to go home. So, following up on that Finn had phoned Carole and told her they were staying at Artie's. To straighten out their tracks, Puck had texted the wheel-bond boy asking him to cover for them. They only got away with it because it had been a Friday.

Noah blinked, still trying to collect his bearings. He was sprawled across a warm body with his back pressed into the itchy fabric of the back seat. His legs were entwined and his head rested on the crook of a shoulder. He breathed in the weirdly mixed scent of freshly cut grass, peppermint and strangely, bacon. There was no denying it was Finn Hudson. He shifted; trying to get nearer to the heat and smell the taller teen was generating, he sighed contently as Finn drew him closer.

It had felt so long since he felt so safe and so at peace. Even with Quinn and the numerous women he had slept with had never made him feel so sheltered; it had always been an illusion, just an aftermath from the high of his orgasm. In some ways, he felt like a kid again, carefree but in need of protection from the world. He knew he shouldn't, that he would end up resenting it, just like every other relationship he had, short and long term. He should hate that he had been so willing to accept help from the outside world, from outside his family.

His entire life he had been alone, even his mother wasn't able to support him to the extent he really needed and wanted. His whole life had seemed like a never-ending struggle against the world. Against his mother, his family – himself…He had been fighting with his feelings and inner demons for so long now…and he was exhausted. He was tired of denying those feelings, refusing himself what he really wanted…

He wanted Finn, it had always been Finn…Loveable, beautiful, gorgeous, trustworthy and safe Finn. The older teen could have easily taken advantage of his affections – others had. He could have used him, hurt him and humiliated him. He could have told everyone – but he didn't.

And Noah was thankful for that.

He soon began to reminisce over the past and how much things had changed in two short years. He quickly found himself trapped in a bad memory.

He felt a soothing hand stroke his back. He distractedly watched his own hand caressing a smooth, hard chest. This was a luxury he rarely had with anyone else; the opportunity to be held and stay close to someone. There had always been the threat of being caught by husbands or if not, he was simple kicked out like a broken toy. They had their fun, now it was his time to leave. Habit made him want to leap out of bed, get dressed and just run. He resisted though, reminding himself that he was safe. He was already becoming addicted to the feel of Finn's skin.

"What you thinking about?"

Noah slanted his head up to look at the source of the softly spoken question. Finn's eyes were bright and his smile dazzlingly. Absent mindedly he brought one hand to his face and rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "Just remembering." He muttered.

Finn closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the shorter teen, burying his nose into the crook of his shoulder, breathing in the scent of sandalwood. He didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

The two boys laid there, their legs entangled as they shared body heat and breathed in each others aroma.

Finn had never felt as privileged as he had the night before. He was going to treasure their first time together for years. Finn knew how hard Noah actually found it to trust people. He suspected that was why he became Puck in the first place; because Puck was invulnerable, heartless and only capable of expressing lust and anger. Puck was his shield, his way of hiding from the world and preventing himself from getting hurt. Noah had leant from a young age how to distract people with their own faults before they pointed out his, before they got to close and ended up hurting him.

For Finn to be the first man and so far – only man, on his long list of lovers was an honour. He had even let Finn be on top. He had expected Puck to ask him to bottom, so when he hadn't even hinted at, he had been surprised and flattered at the same time.

Finn had never taken Puck for the submissive type, but then again, he was far from submissive. Puck didn't back down from anyone, he was almost always in control of their make out sessions and normally ignited any sexual experience. Even when Puck was on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Finn's hard member he was still the dominate one. He was in control with the ability to make Finn moan, ache and scream in pleasure and even pain if he pressed down. Noah normally always set the pace of their kiss, hot and passionate or slow and loving.

Now he seemed oddly quite, his eyes were distant as he remained trapped in the past.

Finn bit his lip as fear quickly overcame him. He shifted and Noah slide off his shoulder and rested his head on a flat pillow of their make shift bed they had conjured up together through old pillows and spare blankets that Puck had always kept in his truck if he ever need to make a quick escape.

Finn stared down into Noah dark, compelling eyes. Dark, long eyelashes circled a pair of chocolate eye's, that, when you looked closely enough, contained flacks of forest green.

"Noah." Those eyes flickered up to meet his. "Do you…You don't regret last night, do you?"

Noah shot him a baffled look before he reached over and tangled his fingers into Finns shortly chopped hair. "Dude, if I regretted last night I wouldn't still be here." He reassured him before claiming his lips with his own. "Besides, last night was hot. How could I regret that?" He asked, smirking.

Finn grinned at the complement before leaning into a slow but passionate kiss. "Sorry about hurting you though."

Noah scuffed, "Don't worry 'bout it man. It's always hurts first time 'round."

Noah knew that Finn didn't want to hurt him, he had seen the look of regret every time he winced. It had been uncomfortable, awakened and painful and Finn had been clumsy and unsure at first; but after the pain had gone his confidence grew and it had turned into a blissful night filled with moans and withering bodies. Finn had managed to hit a spot deep inside him that caused his hips to buckle, his back to arch and made him throw his head back as a moan erupted from deep inside his chest.

Finn drew Noah into a firm, warm embrace. Noah tilted Finn's head and heated lips pressed down on the pales boys; Finn felt the tip of a tongue searching for a taste and moaned, leaning into the kiss and parting his lips to let their tongues touch.

He sighed with pleasure when Noah finally broke the kiss, panting. Noah opened his eyes to see Finn staring down at him in admiration, smiling and eyes glittering. "God, you are so beautiful." Finn praised, "I love you."

Noah tangled his fingers into his hair again and pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

It was as if a damn had burst and Finn could no longer resist the urge to worship his body.

Noah shuddered and leaned back into Finn's fingers as he traced the muscles on his chest, his thumb teasingly brushing against his nipple making him shiver. Finn continued to apply pressure to the oversensitive bud while his other hand explored familiar territory.

"God, you're so beautiful." Finn breathed heat into his ear, causing his back to arch and Finn slid his tongue out over the shell of his ear, sucking on the lobe before shifting so Puck was on his back. Finn then positioned himself between the dark skinned boy's long legs.

Noah could feel Finn's hardness pressing against his inner thigh. His own cock was straining against his boxers.

"You have no idea how much I want you…" Finn cupped his chin, licking his lips in anticipation before covering the other teens mouth. Their tongues touched and Puck suddenly seemed to jerk awake. His control forgotten as they explored each others mouths.

Noah quickly dominated the kiss, wanting to salvage Finn's taste. His arms enfolded him, pulling him closer, fingers remand tangled in his hair and one hand pressed down on Finns back causing both boys to moan at the applied pressure to their members.

Finn began to kiss his way down his chest, his teeth and tongue grazing and tasting his lover's flesh.

Noah moaned when he felt the tip of his tongue circle one nipple, then the other. It was tormenting, he was so close to flicking the tip over a swollen bud. Finn then slid farther down to kiss his thighs and harden member though his boxers. Noah's hips rose, pressing against his mouth, demanding more. Finns fingers moved over the cloth as his lips massaged the other teens groin. "Lift up." He said, his voice think as he started to slide the pants down his lean hips.

When it was free, Finn wrapped one hand around the base of Noah's cock and squeezed. The dark skinned boy thrashed in reaction, wanting pleasure and moaning for more. He was so trapped in bliss that he was hardly aware of a wet finger travelling down to his entrance before burying itself inside of him, bearing into him to massage his prostate. The lanky teen hesitated, like he had the night before, allowing Noah to resist if he wanted, but praying to god he didn't. "Do you like this?" He whispered, peering down at him with lust filled eyes.

Noah answered with a shaky nod that was accomplished with; "God, yes." He moaned as he spread his leg's as far as the truck seats would let him, allowing Finn better access to pleasure him how he saw fit.

Noah's eyes snapped open as Finn took the head of his penis into his mouth and sucked. He moaned as he ran his tongue from the underside of his swollen organ to the dripping slit. A second finger was added to his tight hole, they stroked fiercely.

He whimpered as he felt cold air surround his shaft again but it was soon wrapped around a damp warmth again as he took in more of Noah's throbbing length. Finn took the entire organ without hesitation as he sucked and sucked and sucked. A third finger carefully slid in as the warmth left him again, causing him to whimper, begging for more. "Finn…" He pleaded. The older boy moved his fingers, stretching Noah and brushing against the spot that made him go wild. As he hit it, Noah's body thrashed as he threw his head back, releasing a great moan. "Finn, please, more…" he panted.

Finn removed his fingers and Noah heard the rustling of a packet that he instantly knew was a packet of lube; he kept his eyes closed, his body shivering with anticipation. Finn positioned the head of his arousal at Noah's entrance and the shorter boy wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer and urging him on. In one long stroke, he buried himself in Noah's warm, humid depths.

Noah let his head fall back as he groaned. Finn wasted no time before he slowly withdrew, almost entirely and thrust forward, hard. Puck gasped. Finn was moving slow and long, diving at first, but he quickly increased the pace.

Finn leaned over his lover and claimed his swollen lips, one hand tightly gripped Noah's prominent hip, pulling him deeper while the other rested again the window, helping him balance.

He went on and on, thrusting deeper and pushing harder, his frantic movements rocking them both. Puck matched his thrusting, driving back against Finn's length.

Noah arched his back as fireworks exploded behind his eyes, he released a great moan as his body tensed, his hole clamping shut tightly around Finn's member and his body shuddered as he came, Finn's name on his lips.

The pale boy bit his lip as he reached his own orgasm; with one last powerful thrust, he filled Noah with his sleek warmth. After a short pause, Finn slid out and collapsed beside his lover, both panting. Finn threw one lax arm around Noah's powerful hips and pulled him close; his hot breath tickled his boyfriend's neck.

The two teens laid there, content with cherishing the close proximity. The two boys stayed there, both in a daze.

Then they heard Finn's stomach complain

"Sorry, Noah." Finn said sheepishly.

Noah regretfully slid out of Finn's embrace. "Now that your stomach mentioned it, I'm kinda hungry too." He stated, grabbing a box that should have contained chocolate, but it was empty. "Do you want waffles or pancakes for breakfast?"

The taller boy grinned at the promise of food. "How 'bout both?" Noah chuckled as he nodded and Finn's grin grew. As the two boys moved around to get changed Puck commented. "Dude, we stick," he said with a grimace after catching a wiff of himself. "It's a good thing you are hungry, I think if we stayed laying in bed any longer we would have been stuck together."

Finn grinned. "As long as I was stuck with you I wouldn't mind."

Noah rolled his eyes good-naturally and tried to prevent himself from moaning as Finn kissed him and then nibbled on his lip. "Get off," He said, moving away. "I thought I was supposed to be the sex shark." He teased, smirking at the sheepish looking teen.

Finn grinned guilty. "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm addicted."

He scoffed as he zipped up his cargos and then tried locating his new shirt.

Noah frowned. "Did you bring your wallet with you?"

The coffee-eyed boy looked at him in question. "Umm, yeah, why?"

Noah smirked. "Good, you're paying."


	3. Complications

**So here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it and I was wondering if you would be interested in a prequel after I've finished writing this? The summary is below;**

**_Since Puck got out of Juvie he's been falling apart. He told Artie the truth, about the nipple ring incident. There was still a lot he left out though and it was starting to get to him. His control was slipping, he was breaking down. All he needed was someone to catch him._**

**So, does that sound good? Please tell me if you would be interested in reading it. The prequel would be about twenty chapters long and this story is only about fifteen at the most.**

**This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters. Basically I picked several colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Also, if there is an American beta reader who would be interested in helping with this story and getting the next chapter a few days early ;) please don't hesitate to Pm me or say so in a review. I'm afraid when it comes to long chapters my grammar isn't brilliant. Sorry!**

**I'm not too fond of the start of the story, and sorry if the quality is a little low and the ending is rushed. I hope you can still enjoy it though.**

**Hopefully the forth chapter will be up next Friday. Not the Friday approaching, but the Friday after.**

**Please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Orange.<strong>

**Complications.**

"Are you mad at me?"

Finn's abrupt question seemed to echo around the empty house, reflecting all the pain, anguish and uncertainty that had overcome him in the past two weeks. The insecurity was caused by one Noah "Puck" Puckerman, who had been indubitably avoiding him.

Puck looked over his broad shoulder at the tall boy who was worrying his lip between pearly white teeth; his face was the perfect picture of hurt and confusion.

Puck hated himself for doing this to Finn, he really did. The boy was amazing and beautiful. Finn was one of the kindest and happiest people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, so knowing that he was willingly causing Finn pain made him feel terrible.

Not being able to stand the sight, and still trying to ignore the guilt he was fighting with determination, Puck turned back around and continued to wash the dishes. He was using unnecessary force to tackle a stubborn stain of pasta sauce.

After a few seconds, a softly spoken '_no_' violated the silence.

Immediately, Finn asked, "Then why have you been avoiding me?" Then he said softly. "If I've done something wrong, then I'm sorry."

"I haven't been avoiding you, man," he protested, not turning around to face the jock.

"Yes you have," Finn said bluntly.

Sighing in frustration and heartache, Puck continued to try to convince the other man otherwise. "Dude, how could I avoid you? We're living together." He snapped, but winced mentally as he realized he had put more force into the answer then he originally planned. Feeling harsh for having his back to the older boy, reluctantly, he turned around and felt a strong stab of guilt as he looked at the pained expression on the pale boy's face.

"Yeah...But, it still feels like you are." Finn muttered, his coffee coloured eye's drooping down to his scuffed up sneakers before tentatively glancing up to meet the chocolate eyes of his lover of six months.

"Well, I'm not." He said bluntly, and not entirely kindly ether. "So get that stupid thought out of your head. Got it?" He barked at the hurt teen, his mind yelling at him that he had to be harsh and out of line. It was the only way to get through this now. After a moment's pause, he hissed. "Got it?"

Glaring at the younger teen, Finn snapped. "Then how come you're never there when I wake up and never go to sleep the same time as me anymore?" Finn's neck and cheeks were going red in angry and hurt as his eyebrows narrowed dangerously. "You can't tell me that isn't avoiding?"

"Don't be a moron, why the hell would I avoid you?"

"I don't know!" Finn cried. "I've never been able to understand you Puck. I don't know what has gotten in your head like this for you to be avoiding me."

Puck tried to ignore the fact that Finn had referred to him by his infamous nickname. He hadn't heard the lanky teen call him that since he left Juvenile hall. It must have been two or three months after leaving Juvie that he requested the change, but Finn rarely slipped up. He didn't know if it was because their relationship was falling apart again, just like when he first invented the pseudonym to rid himself of Noah and avoid any bullying. To be honest, he had adopted a new personality to match his new name.

"Look...," Puck froze. What was he meant to tell Finn? The truth? Noah didn't want to risk that. He didn't want to possibility of Finn calling him a freak and leaving him. He knew nether of them could deal with it, and he knew if Finn left it would be ten times worse for him. Slowly, Puck improvised a weak lie. "I've just had trouble sleeping lately, that's all man. So stop being an idiot and whip that wounded puppy look off you face...I'll come up tonight, okay?"

"Promise?" Finn asked, looking like a wounded puppy, though slightly unconvinced at what Puck had just fed him.

Puck nodded.

Slowly, Finn nodded still staring at his shoes as Puck turned back towards the soupy water and started drying the dishes, forcefully keeping his eyes away from him as he heard him sniff briefly before Finn stormed out.

Sighing in frustration, he continued to clean but didn't follow him.

_It's for the best, _he chided himself, _there isn't any other option. _

* * *

><p>The bell chimed, signaling the end of third period and the beginning of lunch. Almost instantly the hallways were swarming with students and flooded with noise, laughter and the slamming of locker doors as pupils discarded their books for the hour and rummaged through their pockets for lunch money. For a few hectic minutes, the noise reached its peak before the students settled down into their selective areas of the cafeteria.<p>

Artie was wheeled out of his Science class by his girlfriend Ella, and as he glanced up and down the corridor, he saw a sight that caught his interest.

Down the hall from him, Finn and Puck were standing by the darker boy's locker. As he observed the two boys', he found the scowl on the paler ones face odd and out of place. It wasn't like Finn to frown. Artie was certain he hadn't seen the other boy mope around since Puck had finally worked up the courage to ask him out.

At first, he just assumed they were talking, like any other couple would. Then he saw the angry written all over Finn's face. The hurt and the betrayal...God, what had Puck gone and done now?

He smiled up at Ella and told her to go on to the cafe and he would meet her there. Smiling down at him and saying something about Maths homework, she wondered down the hall and towards the cafe.

He stayed at a safe distance so he could still observe the couple but couldn't hear their conversation. He didn't want to eavesdrop, he felt awkward enough watching them. He would ask Puck what was going on when Finn left and if he didn't want to tell him he wouldn't ask again.

Artie was the only one at the school that knew about their secret relationship. He didn't know the full story and he wasn't going to pressure his unexpected friend into telling him the full details ether. He had been there for Puck when he came out of Juvie. Nobody else was.

At first, the other boy was just using him for an escape from picking up litter on the side of the motorway. Soon though, a strange friendship had formed. As a result, Puck's grades and attendance improved. His D+ average had shot up to a solid B in various subjects, including math, which he finally started attending again.

The two boys had become extraordinary close during their junior year, sharing dark secrets of their past they hadn't dared tell anyone else. Soon, Puck had confined in Artie about the truth about Juvie, going into full detail, which both disgusted and sicken the wheel-bond boy. Later, he discovered that the events Puck suffered in Juvenile hall were bringing back terrible memories for the normally macho and egotistical teen.

A while after Finn and Puck's relationship took its first tentative first steps to something more; it had caused the two boys to avoid each other like the plague.

It had taken Artie ages to finally convince Puck to tell Finn the truth. He did regret the advice he had giving Puck when he saw the hurt expression hidden behind his normal mask of arrogance.

After they found the courage to admit their feelings to one another, the boys thought it would be easy now. They had been wrong though. Artie had soon found out that Puck's mom really was has harsh and bitter as Puck portrayed her as. The second she discovered her son was gay her constant screaming and cursing caused him to flee the house. The next day she wouldn't let him back in, hissing despicable slurs at her oldest child.

As he watched the argument between the two seniors, he knew it still wasn't going to be smooth sailing. He sighed to himself. Why were high school relationships so damn complicated?

The argument continued to escalate, Finn's body language shown he was becoming increasingly frustrated. His fists were clenched shut and if Artie was any closer, he could see that the milky white skin of his knuckles had paled from the powerful grip. Through gritted teeth, he hissed something at the shorter teen, who merely shrugged in response.

The sound of Finn's fist slamming into the locker erupted into the atmosphere and it rang painfully loud down the corridor that even Artie flinched.

The wandering students froze, gawking at Finn, who looked like he was about to burst into tears as Puck glared back up at him.

Releasing a grunt of frustration, the tall teen stalked away.

The population of McKinley high was momentarily stunned, rooted to the groud, all with a similar expression of confusion and curiosity portrayed on their faces. One Jacob Israel quickly snapped a photo of the unexpecting Puck, causing him to blink at the sudden flash before lashing out at the ginger haired teen, swiping the camera out of his hands.

Puck whispered something in the scrawny teens ear, Artie was sure it was of a threatening nature before he stomped down on the camera.

Emitting a strangled moan at the loss, the teen quickly scurried away and as he rushed past Artie, he heard the teen muttering something about a love triangle between the two boys and Rachel berry.

Building up his courage, he wheeled over to Puck, who, with jerky movements was shoving books into his locker.

The taller teen didn't acknowledge his presence and Artie had a feeling it was more because he was too troubled by the argument than actually rudeness.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, his blue eye's expecting the dark skinned teen.

"Fine," he grunted out.

"What was all that about?" he asked, the concern was evident in his voice.

"Nothing," Puck muttered.

The blue-eyed boy's eyes narrowed. "That didn't seem like nothing."

Puck spun around and yelled. "It's none of your fucking business!"

Artie flinched back at the sudden outburst but then coolly stared back at the angered teen. Softly, he said. "Puck, please don't do this."

"Do what?" he hissed.

"Push me and Finn away again." At this comment, the normal rock hard facial expression faded and the dark skinned boy look guitily down at his scuffed up trainers. There was a moments pause as Artie scanned the other boy. Looking defeated and tired, his shoulders sagged. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask. "Puck…You're not…again, are you?"

Even though the pale boy left out the word, it still rang painfully loud in Puck's ears. The taller boy felt a sick feeling settle in his stomach and he self-consciously crossed his arms. The look Artie was giving him made him feel as if he could see straight through the cheap Wal-Mart material and through everything underneath, making him feel uncharacteristically insecure.

"No, man," Puck finally said. "I'm not doing that again, I've stopped that shit now and it won't happen again."

Slowly, yet still unsure, the pale teen nodded.

After a moment's silence Puck carried on shoving papers in his bag.

"So, what is going on?" Artie asked again.

The dark skinned teen sighed in defeat and exhaustion. "It's complicated...," he muttered.

"I'm smart, I'm sure I can understand," Artie said softly.

Puck stared at the wheelchair-bound boy, musing over his choices.

He could tell Artie, he was sure the other boy wouldn't blab about it. Last year was proof of that.

Last year he had nobody. He wasn't welcomed by the Glee club anymore. He knew they always said they were a family, but he had felt like he was the exception.

They always laughed at him, taunted him and teased him. He knew they didn't mean it in a spitefully way, but he knew it was still a subtle hint that everything from the year before wasn't going to blow over that easily.

He felt like they didn't really care for him. He even asked himself if they ever really did.

They kept him when his talent and voice was needed, but once that was gone, once the competition was over, he was tolerated. He felt like he wasn't their friend; he was just an aid, a tool to help them win and nothing more.

He had learned to deal with that sort of crap at a young age.

In every argument, he always kept himself in check, controlled the target and distracted them with their own faults before they could get too close, too close to the real cause of pain. Even as a child he knew he had to be a walking, talking prideful egotistical bastard. The ego scared people, intimidated them and prevented them from getting too close.

He had nobody to talk to. There was nobody he trusted enough to tell. He couldn't let himself be so feeble in front of another person; he couldn't put himself into such an out-of-control situation. They could abuse that trust, laugh at him for being so pathetic, so weak and tell everyone. Nobody would ever look at him the same again; they wouldn't look at him with fear, they would look at him with pity, sorrow…disgust.

Artie hadn't though. He hadn't stared at him with pity or revulsion. He had looked at him with admiration. Artie had called him brave and told him he had done the right thing. Then he asked Puck why he never told anyone sooner. That's when everything poured out.

He wasn't even meant to tell him anything in the first place. His mother didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want anyone to know ether. It just happened.

He had stayed over at the other boys' house. He had been so tired back then. Tired of life and drained from fighting off his demons on his own. Weary of keeping up the constant facade of the tough guy. He didn't want to be the bad dude who got his best friend's girl pregnant, the moron who got sent to juvie.

He just wanted to be Noah again. He didn't want to be Puck anymore, he was just so damn tired of being Puck all the time.

He just wanted to go back to when it was simple, when Finn was his best friend and he was the toughest kid on the block. When they were carefree and none of the shit that was his life had started.

Then he had that dream again. The dream that normally made him wake up screaming, and sometimes wondering if he was going insane. If it wasn't for Artie, he would have stayed trapped until the very end again, trapped with those monsters that hunted him.

As the wheelchair-bound boy gently asked him what was wrong, he had broken.

Artie didn't offer him pity or tell him he understood, like he had been through it himself. Because they both knew he would never know what it was like. He had just sat there and listened.

He was sure Artie would do it again for him. Offer the advice he needed. Help him handle it just like he had helped last year when he first _really_ looked at Finn.

"Dude, come outside with me." Puck finally asked. "I'll tell you what's going on." He said, using it as an incentive.

Nodding, Artie let the taller boy wheel him out into the car park. He was glad that Puck was finally going to tell him what was going on.

As his mind mulled over the possibility he suddenly tripped over a worrying thought.

Puck hadn't been too well the last few weeks. Artie knew the other boy didn't want to admit it, just because that was the type of person he was. He had been sick lately, once the other boy had rushed out of their lesson to be sick. Artie had trailed after him and found him washing his month out. He asked him what was wrong and the other boy told him it was just the flu, even though he showed no other symptoms.

What if something was seriously wrong with him? What if he was dying, or had to have a huge operation? Artie knew he was one of the very few who had seen the dark skinned boy in a vulnerable position before, but it sickened him to imagine the other boy pale as a bed sheet and hooked up to multiple wires.

Puck stopped walking and Artie watched him as he moved to sit on a bench in front of him.

After an awkward moment of silence, Artie finally asked, "So, what's wrong?"

Letting his chocolate coloured eye's drop down to his scuffed up sneakers, he replied. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be good."

Snorting, the dark skinned boy smirked. "Yeah, that would be a good idea," he muttered before they lapsed into another prolonged silence.

As the boys sat there, they could hear the rustling of birds in the trees and the sound of a whistle blowing before Sylvester started yelling at the Cheerios though her megaphone.

"I don't know where to start, so I'm just goanna show you." Puck finally said as he heaved his bag up onto the bench, making Artie wonder what he had in there. The taller boy rummaged through his back pack until he finally pulled out some bent pamphlets. "Here."

The blue eyed boy frowned as he took the pamphlet from Puck's larger hands. As he stared down at it, his face scrunched up in confusion. "This is a joke, right?" He asked, glancing back at the other teen, whose expression informed him it was far from a joke.

"How, can...How?"

Looking down at his shoes again, Puck started to explain. "It's this wired genetic thing. It's passed down from the dads' side. I can't really remember everything the doctor said, but it's all in there. I guess my mom's right, I'm a freak like my dad." He said, half-heartedly laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"For how long?" Artie found himself asking.

Swallowing the lump that had spontaneously formed in his throat, he answered. "Two months."

There was another awkward silence before Artie timidly asked. "Is it Finn's?"

Glaring at the other boys' indirect accusation, he snapped. "Yes it's fucking Finn's." He said before he muttered. "I'm not gonna become the next Quinn Fabray..."

"So, what are you gonna do?" He asked. "Are you going to...?" Artie let the words 'abortion' and 'adoption' hang in the air.

"No. I couldn't do that."

"Oh...So what about Finn?"

Sighing, Puck admitted. "I was hoping you could give me some advice, man. I really don't how to tell him. I mean, what if he thinks I'm just fucking around or something?"

"He won't. Finn's not that type of guy," he said, trying to reassure his friend. "I can come with you, when you tell him?"

"No, I'll tell him. I just don't know what to say..."

"Just tell him the truth." Artie replied simply. God, Puck wished it was that simple sometimes. Then he would have never buried himself in the mess he had gotten into with Finn. "Show him the pamphlets and explain what's going on."

Glancing at his watch, he said. "I really need to get something to eat, but I'll talk to you in math, okay?" Receiving a nod from the boy he said. "Just think about it okay? Plan out what you're going to tell him."

Frowning, but nodding anyway, the taller teen stood up and grabbed his bag. "I've got to go take a leak anyways. See you later."

As Artie watched the other boy walk in the other direction, he realized he was still holding onto the pamphlet Puck had given him. He stared down at the title and still found himself in a state of shock from that fact that Noah "Puck" Puckerman was pregnant his best friends child.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please remember to read and review. You feedback is like air to me :)<p>

Also, if you couldn't be bothered to read the AN at the top, I think you should as there is information on a prequel if you are interested.

Please no flames, but suggestions and constructive criticism are welcomed.


	4. Paranoia

**This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters. Basically I picked serial colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R.**

Chapter 4 –Orange.

Paranoia

Ever since Puck had moved in four months ago, the house had always been lively, energetic and full of life. Even though there was one more mouth to feed, Finn's mom had been more than happy to have the dark skinned boy living with them. Noah was like a second son, she had said.

The three teenage boys had split the chores up between them. Puck would normally wash the dishes after their meals, mainly because he had always done it at his own home, so it was more of a habit than anything else. Kurt didn't want to ruin the softness of his hands and Finn normally broke the plates. Then Kurt would dry them before Finn stacked them away, being the tallest of the three.

The three boys normally did this an hour after their meal, as Kurt liked to freshen up while Puck and Finn lazed about and watched whatever was on TV. Lately though, the two step-brothers had found their daily ritual had changed. The task, which had become a sort of bonding ritual for the three boys, had now been taken off Finn and Kurt's hands. After Kurt freshened up and Finn relaxed in the living room, they found the dishes had already been washed, dried and stacked.

For some reason Puck had completed the chore himself.

Finn knew why the younger man had taken the task up entirely. Puck was still avoiding him.

It had been nearly a whole month now and it seemed the other boy was pulling out every stop possible to avoid his boyfriend. It was bizarre! He had even started sleeping on the sofa instead of coming up to bed to see him. Though, granted, by the time Puck even normally attempted to sleep, Finn was pretty much dead to the world.

Every class they shared together Puck never even showed up for, though it was only History and English, which were the only subjects that Puck couldn't managed to get anything higher than a C in. Whenever he went to Burt's garage to find him, apparently the other boy had just left for his break and somehow managed to avoid him when he returned.

He had even tried getting Artie and Lauren to tell him what was going on. Lauren had called him a pussy and told him to ask Puck himself and find out what was wrong. Though she did seem sincere when she told the tall boy that she didn't know what was going through Puck's head.

After asking the snarky girl, he had gone to find Artie. The tall girl had became close to Puck last year, as well as Artie, though she didn't know half the stuff that the wheelchair-bound boy knew.

Artie, who had been slightly kinder about the situation, didn't bend and still refused to tell Finn the truth, claiming that Puck would tell him when he was ready. The two boys had a long debate, one that nearly ended up with Finn screaming in frustration because Artie declined him the information he needed. He soon stormed off and left the school early, too angry to concentrate on anything else.

It was a Saturday now, which meant that Puck was working at Burt's garage.

Finn had stayed over Mike's on the Friday. The two boys had been planning to study for an English exam, but had ended up playing Halo 3 until they were surrounded by whiteness due to the falling snow. It was half past nine when they realized the time. Finn had quickly texted his mom, who knew he hated driving in the snow in the dark and she had allowed him to spend the night at the boy's house.

He enjoyed staying at Mikes. It was a nice break. Ever since Puck had started avoiding him, his normally cheerful house suddenly felt hollow and bare. Whenever he stepped inside, he couldn't ignore the gaping hole he felt in his heart, caused by the knowledge that Puck was still avoiding him, still refusing to make eye contact, like he was ashamed of something.

Being with Mike gave him a break from it. Everything in his house seemed true and sincere. His parents were in love, his younger sister playing all the latest songs by Justin Beiber had been annoying, but he was still glad to hear it. He couldn't even remember the last time he had heard the sound of one of Puck's Led Zeppelin CDs.

It really was starting to get unbearable.

His mind had started torturing him as time went on.

Why would Puck be avoiding him? What had he done?

What if Finn had said something that offended him? What if Noah didn't love him anymore?

What if he had found someone else?

Finn sighed as he walked down the deserted road, viciously kicking a dull lump of snow out of his path. He was walking because his car had broken down. He would have gotten a lift from Mike if the other boy owned a car, and his parents were already at work, so Mike was apologetically of no help, leaving him to have to trudge home.

He would have stayed until Mikes parents had finished work and gotten a lift from them, but they didn't finish until five o'clock, which meant he would have no chance of catching Puck at the garage.

Checking his watch, he saw it had just turned eleven o'clock, which meant Puck's lunch break was in another hour.

He hoped he made it in time.

He had already prepared himself for the argument he was sure they would have. He knew Puck, and he knew the other boy never made anything simple.

As he saw the sign post for Hummles Lube and Tire, he sped up.

It took him another twenty minutes before he stepped inside the garage, and his exposed skin started stinging and burning from suddenly being cocooned in warmth.

Sighing contently, he searched around for Puck, but saw Burt instead.

The aged man was leaning over a car, scratching his bolding head as he scanned over the inside.

"Ah, I see your problem," he said to the young woman beside him. "You've got a faulty radiator."

"Oh, is that bad?"

"Not really, I should have your car fixed in two hours, if you wanna come back then?"

Giving him a sweet smile, she nodded before adjusting her bag and turning to leave.

She glanced at Finn and stared up at him through her eyelashes, fluttering them coyly, obviously flirting.

Finn didn't even notice and made a bee line for Burt.

"Hey Kid," Burt greeted as he wiped his hands with already filthy cloth. "What you doing here for?"

"I'm looking for Noah, is he here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his middle, trying to preserver as much heat as he could.

"No," Burt replied, causing Finn to frown. "I sent him home."

The taller boy blinked. "Wait, why?"

Burt shock his head as he dropped the dirty rag on the back of a chair and then released a raspy sigh. "He was sick this morning, tried telling me he was fine, but I'm not a friggen idiot. The kid's sick."

Finn grimaced at the thought of Puck knelt over a toilet and bringing up the content of his stomach.

"He's been sick for a while actually. If it doesn't get any better I'm dragging him to the doctors, even if he's kicking and screaming as I do it," Burt mused, more to himself than Finn.

"He's been sick?" Finn asked, his face wrinkling up in confusion and worry. He didn't know that.

A look of surprise flashed across Burt's face. "You don't know?"

"He's been avoiding me, remember?" he spat out, like it left a nasty taste in his mouth. What the hell was wrong with Puck?

A look of understanding crossed the older man's face. "Yeah, he has, hasn't he? He better sort himself out soon, I don't want any funny business going on in my house," Burt muttered. He then asked, "What exactly is going on between you two anyway?"

The tall boy sighed and said sadly, "I really don't know. It all started a month ago or so, and I can't work out what I said to upset him," he told the older man who shot him a look of sympathy as he noticed the confused expression and the hurt tone in Finn's voice.

They lapsed into a temporary silence until the obnoxious screech of the old fashioned kettle erupted in the air.

"Oh, by the way," Finn said. "My car kinda broke down again, can you pick it up?"

"Again?" he asked in disbelief.

Finn gave him a sheepish look before muttering, "Sorry."

"Yeah, sure thing. You need to get home anyway. You know how your mom gets about you staying out too much."

Nodding in understanding, the two men said their goodbyes before Finn walked home.

* * *

><p>"Noah, you awake?" Finn called down the stairs, only to get no reply. He was rummaging through what was supposed to be their room, trying to find his sheet music for Glee Club. The performance was in two days and he still hadn't practiced it. "Noah, you awake?" he tried again.<p>

When he had arrived home the younger man was crashed out on the sofa in the front room, with one limp arm swaying by the side of the sofa and the other over his eyes. His mouth had been hanging open slightly and Finn couldn't help but smile down at him softly. As much as Puck would denial it, he really was adorable when he was sleeping.

That had been Finn's favourite part of the morning for months. Finn always fell asleep before the self-proclaimed badass, though normally he would wake up at least five more minutes before him. Then he would just lay there and watch his partner sleep; it didn't matter how corny he thought it was, he just loved how peaceful and relaxed Noah looked when sleeping. He hadn't seen that look since they spent the night together in the back of Puck's truck.

Finn released a sigh that was a mix of yearning for that moment and happiness that he had even got to experience it.

He really was starting to miss Noah...

After a few minutes he still hadn't found the sheet music. He had looked through his desk, through the bedside cabinet, the wardrobe him and Puck shared and it was still missing. Pulling himself up from a knelling position were he had been checking under the bed, he decided to check Puck's desk.

There was a scattered mess of files and other items, but still no sheet music.

As a last resort, he searched through his own bag and then Puck's.

As he emptied the contents of Puck's bag, he came across various items. A Science book that had doodles scribbled all over it, his football jersey, a book by William Shakespeare, his contact lens case, and some pamphlets about pregnancy.

Wait, what?

Finn blinked down at the pamphlet lying on the floor. It wasn't like the pregnancy pamphlet he had seen before, like the one Ms. Pillsbury had given him back when he still thought Beth was his. It was completely different. It looked a lot more professional as well; the ones in Ms. Pillsbury's all had funny little pictures on the front cover. This one didn't. It was green with lots of small writing on it, with the words '_Three stages of your pregnancy'_.

Wait, had Puck cheated on him and gotten someone pregnant again?

Was that why he was being so distant lately, because he had cheated?

What if it was somebody he knew?

Finn felt the tears gathering in his eyes._ No_, he told himself, Noah _loves me; he wouldn't cheat...Would he?_

He shouldn't be surprised really. The dark skinned boy did have a reputation for being a man whore after all...So why was he so shocked? He asked himself. Maybe because he had actually thought Puck had loved him - _really_ loved him.

Biting back a sob, he dragged himself up and stormed down the stairs, yelling; "Puck, where are you?" Getting no reply and finding Noah was no longer in the front room, he yelled; "Puck!"

He heard a movement in the kitchen before someone snapped back. "What the hell? Who died?"

Storming into the kitchen, Finn threw the pamphlets down on the counter and Puck instantly paled. The self-proclaimed badass opened his mouth to speak, but Finn cut him off. "What the fuck is this?" he snapped, too angry to notice that Puck had actually flinched back, like he expected to be hit. "Did you really think you could get away with this?" he yelled.

Shifting nervously, Puck opened his mouth. "Finn...I...,"

Growling, he yelled into the normally dark skinned boys face, "Tell the damn truth Puck! What the hell is this?" Finn was close to tears now and didn't notice that Puck was going the same way.

Puck had flinched back at first and then he gathered up his courage and stood up to his full height. "Don't yell at me Hudson! I had no control over this! I couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to!"

Finn sneered; "No fucking control! You're not an animal, Puck!"

"Fuck you, Hudson! You're just gonna have to man up and deal with this!" He hissed as he stepped back; worried that Finn would become violent. He doubted he would be able to bare the consequences if Finn did get vicious.

A look of disbelief flashed across Finn's face. "Deal with this! You're kidding right! Tell me you are joking!"

"See, this is why I didn't fucking tell you! I'd knew you would get angry and think I was a freak!"

"Freak? What the hell does that mean?" Finn asked, angry but slightly confused.

"You know exactly what I mean! You read the pamphlets!"

"But you cheated on me!" he yelled.

That's when everything went deathly silent.

The only sound was the little children running around, playing merrily in the snow.

Both of them were out of breath, their chest heaving. Neither of them paid attention to the tears that were threatening to spill, too caught up in their own thoughts.

"What?" Puck finally asked weakly.

In a breathless voice, Finn replied; "You heard me. Those damn pamphlets. You got somebody pregnant, didn't you?" he hissed accusingly.

There was another moment's pause before Puck cracked up laughing.

Growling, Finn snapped. "This isn't fucking funny, Puck!"

Taking a shaky breath, he muttered. "Sorry, I just thought...Never mind." Then went on to say, "I haven't cheated on you, you idiot, and besides I had a vasectomy, remember?"

Finn blinked, "Oh yeah." After a pause, he said, "That still doesn't explain the pamphlets, or the fact you've been avoiding me for the past month."

A mix of relief and something else Finn couldn't place flashed across Puck's face. "Didn't you read them?"

"No," he admitted. "It was pretty clear what they were about."

"Oh, well next time don't jump to conclusions," Puck muttered, avoiding eye contact as he went to grab the pamphlets.

Finn wasn't going to let the younger boy get away that easily. He was still torn between thinking Puck had cheated, and believing that there must be some other explanation. But he was right about the vasectomy, though. So why did he have the damn pamphlets in his bag?

He grabbed the other boy's wrist and enjoyed the warmth he was generating. How was it possible for someone to be so warm, even during winter?

"Noah," he started, but found he was unsure of what to say. Chocolate brown eyes glanced up at him. They were damp from unshed tears and Finn couldn't ignore the slight ping of guilt he felt for making him so sad. "Why do you have these for, I mean, if you can't get a girl pregnant?"

He watched the dark skinned boy bite his pouty bottom lip as he looked torn between running away and spilling the truth. Finally, he muttered, "It doesn't matter," then went to pull his hand away.

Finn's grip tightened, "Puck," he said warningly, before continueing softly, "Please don't push me away, I love you too much. And I miss you."

The shorter teen glanced up at his lover of six months with searching eyes and whispered softly, blushing as he did, "I miss you too."

Upon saying that, Finn pulled the other teen into a tight embrace, smiling as Puck wrapped his arms around Finn's waist tightly, burrowing his head into Finn's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other in their arms. It had been so long - and had been killing them both.

Finn then attempted again. "Noah, please tell me what is going on. You know I hate being left in the dark."

Puck pulled away slightly and looked up at Finn. Finn felt like crying as he saw the fear in his eyes, was Puck really scared of him? "Finn, I don't think-"

"Please," he urged.

Puck bit his lip as he fought a huge debate in his head. After a moment, he pulled away fully and sat down on a chair.

He looked so unsure of himself, so defeated and tired. It was killing Finn to see the man he loved looking so uncertain about this - about them.

Slowly, he made his way over to the runner back and pulled the chair closer to him, wincing as it screeched obnoxiously loud in the tense, silent atmosphere.

He grabbed Puck's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. He gave the Jewish a reassuring look, urging him - begging him to unload the burden he had been carrying for the past month.

Finally, Puck said quietly, "The pamphlets aren't for some girl, they're for us."

Finn blinked, was Puck on about adoption? He didn't understand why Puck would need the pamphlets those, unless he had gotten them for the surrogate mother. "Noah, I don't think adoption is-"

"We're not adopting." Puck cut him off, avoiding eye contact. "I, umm, went to the doctors a while ago, you know, 'cause I was getting sick so often."

Finn nodded in encouragement, squeezing his hand.

"Well, he took a bunch of blood test and other shit, then sent them off to this lab."

Finn frowned, all that was running through his head was, _What if Noah's dying? _Still though, he kept quiet and listened intently to the shorter teen.

"Turns out I've got this weird gene thing, something to do with evolution, or some shit like that. Basically..." Puck trailed off then, his entire body was tense and Finn moved a comforting hand to his shoulder, massaging it and urging Puck to continue.

Silently, the dark skinned boy looked up at his lover, begging him to keep calm when he replayed his message.

"Well, basically, we're going be parents..."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, leaning forward on his chair, confused.

Swallowing a large breath and trying to gather his courage, he said, "I'm pregnant, Finn."

There was another tense silence as Finn looked down to the floor, pulling away slightly. His eyes were narrowed in puzzlement as one hand went to grip his head, messing up his hair. Puck could practically hear the cogs in Finn's head moving as they tried to work out what was happening. "But...you're a guy..."

His eyes flicked to the floor momentarily before looking back up at Finn, "I know, it's just this whole weird gene thing. I can't explain it, I can't even remember half of what he said to me...but just read the pamphlets, they'll tell you what's going on."

The two teens lapsed into another rut of silence before Finn stood up. "I just need a minute," he said before exiting out the back door.

Puck waited until he heard the soft click of the door before he dropped his head into his hands, breathing in a shaky breath. "Fuck," he cursed, feeling hot tears burn at his eyes.

This was so fucked up! It wasn't suppose to be like this – it was just too much for one person tod deal with. They had finally buried what was sensible enough to bury about his past – they had dealt with that, and now this?

He had fought for so long to bury the monsters that lurked in his mind – and he had won! For years Jake had been his voice of doubt, but his pride and determinedness had always carried him through. He still had the occasional nightmare, but nowhere near as crippling as they had been when he was released from Juvie last year.

Back when he had been released, he had welcomed the freedom, but then soon realised he wasn't free at all. Everything that had happened in Juvie had just been the trigger; his nightmares had come back in full force, making him wonder if he was going slowly going insane.

It just wasn't right though. First Finn had to help him deal with everything again, to help him regain his confidence, to realize he wasn't worthless…That he wasn't weak; it wasn't his fault.

But to ask him to deal with becoming a father on top of that?

It was just too much – for the both of them.

Finn wasn't ready for a child, nether was Puck, they hadn't been ready two years ago and they still weren't.

Puck though, he didn't know if he could survive. He needed Finn. Even though the other boy didn't know it, he was the only thing keeping him sane – and if he had to deal with his rejection…He didn't want to think about it.

"Fuck," he cursed again as a sob ripped through him. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me Finn." He whispered.

"I could never hate you," Finn's soft voice said behind him.

Finn looked down to see the shocked expression on his lovers face. He was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that remark – but the sorrow…the grief in his words. Finn was sure he would have seen it if he hadn't of heard it.

"F-inn?" Puck said, his voice hitching slightly. He dragged himself up on shaky legs and backed away.

"This isn't your fault Noah."

"I…," He started, but stopped and turned around, trying to pour some water with trembling hands.

Finn stood there, unsure of what to do. His arms kept on rising up on their own accord and his mouth fell open, trying to form words but failing. Until this happened, he hadn't been aware of how trapped and alone Noah must have been feeling – still _was_ feeling. He knew if he didn't do something now, then he would lose his chance to free the younger teen.

"Noah, stop that. Look at me," he pleaded softly.

Puck stopped, but kept his back to the other boy, using the table for support as he shook his head in denial.

Finn moved closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He didn't like the way Puck had been acting since their argument. Resigned, sad…scared.

Leaning over, he whispered into the dark skinned boy's ear, "I don't understand, Noah. Why would I hate you?"

Puck didn't response, but continued to shake his head.

The younger boy didn't resist as Finn guided him into the front room and sat him down on the sofa. Finn then knelt down in front of Puck, staring up into his hazel eyes, willing him to answer his question.

His counterpart simply stared down at him.

"Please Noah, I love you. Why would I hate you?"

"I'm a freak Finn! J-Jake and now this! I'm sorry, it's all my fault!"

"This isn't your fault, you were just a kid back then, and this, we couldn't have known!" Finn insisted. "You didn't know about this," He whispered, "and its not your fault your fault Jake raped you."

Puck flinched back at the sound of the man's name.

He was crying in shame now, trying to pull away from Finn, trying to hide. His tears always betrayed him at his lowest point – lost, defeated…with no hope of escape.

Jake was right! How could anyone stand to be around somebody so pathetic, so weak and useless as he was? He was nothing but a burden to Finn, first the whole Quinn thing, then Jake and now this! All he had done was cause dmore and more stress for the kind hearted boy. All he ever did was take…

He was going to lose him, Finn was going to leave him too. God, he couldn't bear to be alone anymore. Finn was all he had left.

Finn instantly regretted his words. He knew now wasn't the best time to bring up Jake, Puck was upset as it was. Finn just wanted the other boy to know that it wasn't his fault. Puck couldn't have stopped Jake, he didn't know what was going on…he had only been a child.

The subject had always been a tough one to breach. Finn didn't even know what had caused Puck to tell him in the first place. Whenever he tried to bring it up again, the other boy seemed to retreat in to a shell, a very hollow shell.

Now though, Noah was struggling to stop crying, but the sorrow and grieving that Finn heard from him was making the pale boy suffer with him. The fear and loneliness was unbearable to hear, and yet again he wondered how the Jewish boy survived feeling so isolated.

He brushed Noah's tears away with his thumb, trying to understand exactly what was causing these emotions.

"Noah...it's all right. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong - _he _did. I don't think you're a freak," he said softly, taking the dark skinned boy's hand and gently kissing his palm. He sighed as Puck's fingers drifted over his lips and chin.

_"_Don't leave me_."_He whispered between a sob.

Finn blinked in surprise. _'Don't leave?_' He stared into hazel eyes, and suddenly everything clicked.

Noah was afraid of him because he was worried he would leave. He had already lost everything else - he was all his lover had left. Noah probably blamed himself for the rapes - thinking he could have stopped Jake if he had been stronger. Now he was weak, crying in front of somebody wasn't something the other boy ever allowed himself to do. Because Noah valued strength he was frightened he would be abandoned because of his defeat, because he was vulnerable – because he needed Finn more then ever, and that was what scared him the most.

Puck watched with anxious eyes as the pale boy rose to his feet. He closed his eyes and turned away, unable to watch. It became harder to ignore the throbbing pain he had been trying to suppress. He was unprepared when Finn sat beside him, holding him close and stroking his back.

"How could he have done this to you?" he heard Finn whisper.

Confused, he turned his head to stare at the older man. Finn had left, hadn't he? Was he just imagining this?

But Finn's arms were around him, and he smelled so good, and Puck felt so protected.

He felt soft lips brushing against his forehead and Finn's warm breath above him.

"I'm never going to leave you Noah. Your past doesn't matter to me, neither does this. I love you too much to ever let you go," he whispered, then tentatively asked. "Is this why you've been avoiding me? Because of the whole..."

Uncertainly, Puck nodded, "Yes." He whispered, his voice raspy from the crying.

"Why though?" Finn asked, looking hurt.

"I just..."

"Puck?" Finn said, trying to reassure the other boy again. He hated this; seeing him so hesitant. He had always been the more confident of the two, always been the bravest and impulsive. To see him so reserved and nervous was alien to Finn, it was just so abnormal and Finn didn't like it one bit.

"I just...It's weird you know?" He admitted. "I mean, I'm a guy, it's not meant to happen. That's why we didn't use one after the first time, 'cause we didn't know we would need one. And now this...It's just fucked up, you know?" As Puck said this, Finn could hear his voice creak again from the stress of it all.

"I'm not going to leave you stupid. I love you too much."

Releasing a sigh that seemed to release some of the pent up stress and worry he had felt for the past few months, he said for the first time in months, "I love you too."

Smiling, Finn said, "I'm staying Noah, okay? You can't get rid of me just with a pregnancy, got it?"

Puck nodded his head and Finn sighed, cupping the dark boy's chin and lifting him up so their lips meet.

After they broke the kiss they stayed there until Puck drifted off to sleep, emotional exhausted.

Finn yawned, suddenly feeling groggy. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was only half eight.

He shifted slightly, trying to pick up the other boy without waking him. He then carried the other boy up stairs, placing him in their bed before pulling the covers around them.

He grinned as Noah whimpered slightly in his sleep as he was peeled away from Finn's warmth.

As they laid in the bed together, Noah shifted closer to Finn, cuddling into his side. The older boy wrapped an arm around him, joyful to finally be sharing a bed with his lover.

It seems things were getting better. But with a baby on the way, he had no right to judge the future.

* * *

><p>Please remember to read and review!<p> 


	5. Wet Reunion

**This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters. Basically I picked serial colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Yellow<strong>

**Wet Reunion**

Noah shifted, trying to get comfortable, he nearly groaned in pain but quickly stifling it. His entire back was throbbing through to the bone. He tried to sit up, ignoring the agony that movement caused, but failed, falling back to the pillows with a moan.

Where was he? The ceiling was a deep blue that he would find soothing under other circumstances. He could see blue and white curtains moving in a cool breeze. It felt familiar and unthreatening, but right now he couldn't make sense of it.

He closed his eyes, shuddering as he remembered. If he had the strength right now he would run - hiding his shame. He couldn't believe he had allowed Finn to see him so weak, so helpless and pathetic.

He knew Finn had said he wouldn't leave him, but what if as time went by, as it got more into his pregnancy, he realised that Noah wasn't worth it. Wasn't worth the stress, wasn't worth the burden of it all.

"Morning beautiful." A softly spoken voice said.

Noah rolled his head to the side, hiding a wince of pain as he did so. He was met with a pair of brown eye's that stared at him lovingly.

"Morning." He replied.

The older boy's grin grow and he shifted closer to Noah, claiming his lips, his tongue invading the Jewish boy's mouth.

Noah moaned into the kiss as they explored each other's mouths. Finally, Finn pulled away and whispered. "I have missed you so much." He breathed and Noah noticed the pales boy's hard member digging into his leg.

Smirking, he offered, "I'm gonna have a shower, wanna join?"

Realising what Noah was offering, he nodded eagerly and the two boys made their way into the bathroom.

When the couple got inside the over-sized room, they both stripped and Finn took charge. Noah leaned against the sink as he watched Finn run the water and then reach up to take two towels from the airing cupboard, displaying a nice view of his ass for his boyfriend, who smirked. He turned away to look at the shower as steam filled the room, a tiny itch of discomfort niggling at the back of his head.

Noah breathed in a startled breath when Finn seemed to suddenly appear in front of him. He looked up into concerned and confused eyes and tried to recall what Finn must have asked him. He searched his memory of the last few minutes and found he hadn't heard a word of it. "What you say?"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to leave? I can wait until you're finished, if you want?"

Noah frowned at himself. He was being an idiot. He was letting things from the past distract him. All that mattered now was Finn. Finn was all that should be distracting him when they were together.

"Don't be an idiot, Finn. Get your ass under the water." He said with a smirk. "I want you to rub my back anyways." His smirk turned to a smile when Finn grinned before he bent down and kissed him.

Grabbing his hand, Finn lead Noah under the warm spray before both hands gripped his lover's hips and pulled him towards his hard chest claiming his lips in a nice and damp kiss.

Reluctantly, Noah pulled away from the kiss. "Hey, lover boy, I don't know about you, but I want a shower, not a make out session. Wow, I'd never thought I'd say that."

Finn chuckled as one hand travelled down his boyfriend's thigh, sending electric sparks through Noah's body. He then cupped his ass and squeezed, pulling him even closer. "Sorry, Noah. You're just so cute! I can't help it."

Noah blinked in shock. "Cute? Did you just call me cute?" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to the other singer. "Puppies are cute. _Babies_ are cute, Finn. I'm a _stud_; do you know what that is? That _means_ I'm not cute. I'm hot, I'm a sexy beast." Finn watched his boyfriend flex his biceps. "Would something that was _cute_ have _guns _like this?"

Noah's protest only caused his boyfriend to laugh, earning a glare from the shorter boy, who then sent him a smirk over his shoulder. "Just for that, you can wash my body for me. Like a good little slave." He teased.

Finn coiled his arms around Noah's waist and pulled their bodies close, perfectly moulding them together. Finn sighed contently at the feel of the other singers body pressed against his, unintentionally blowing cold air into his ear, causing him to shiver. Finn smiled, Noah's ears were so sensitive, it _was_ cute. The pale teen whispered into the Jewish boy's ear. "Anything for you, master…" He then trailed hot kisses down a wiry, damp neck while he grabbed the soup, wetting it before tracing ever muscle and curve on Noah's chest and stomach, paying special attention to his nipples.

Finn grinned as he swept a finger gently across Noah's nipple, causing him to lean in to Finn's body, biting his lip to prevent a moan. "Basterd." Noah muttered.

Finn released a mock gasp of shock. "Why? What I do?" His innocent disguise wilted though as a smirk broke free quickly.

Noah gave a breathy groan and let his head fall onto Finns shoulder, exposing his neck as Finn drew a silk line from the centre of his chest and down past his abdomen and finally trailing teasingly across his thighs, ignoring his half-erect cock. Finn used his other hand to help wash away the soup before massaging Noah's neck with wet, leathered up fingers.

Finn loved moments like this. Where Noah let his defences fall completely and allowed him to be in total control, while Noah was safe with the knowledge that Finn would simple worship his body and beauty. Times like this always made Finn the happiest, when Noah willing gave himself up for Finn to explore his chiselled form, putting his entire trust in him and giving him permission to do what he wanted to do to him. When Noah put himself at his mercy, it always filled him with pride. It showed him how highly he thought of him, and how much he trusted him.

"God, you are so beautiful." He praised, he wanted to describe in great detail just how incredible Noah looked. "Lean forward." He whispered.

Noah did as his lover asked and placed one hand on the wall while Finn continued to wash him. He dragged the sponge down Noah's back. Sometimes he replaced it with kisses, licks and delicate nails that traced the out line of a jagged scar located on his shoulder blade. Finn never stopped sighing his praises, singing his complements and worshiping Noah's body.

Noah had never been adored in such a way before and he found himself eager to listen to Finn's lists.

Noah released a strangled moan as Finn ran the sponge along his thighs' again, still ignoring his harden member. He was quickly becoming more aroused under Finn's determined admiration.

"Stop."

Finn froze instantly, confused and upset at his lovers command. "Noah…?" He whispered, pleading for an expliation.

Noah turned around to study a puzzled Finn.

He smirked at his boyfriend. "I'm clean enough, Finn. You still need a wash. So get you gorgeous ass under that water."

Finn blinked a few times, not sure if he heard correctly, but as he continued to smirk he was reassured. "So, you really think I have a gorgeous ass?" He asked, with a huge smile on his lips.

Noah rolled his eyes but kept smirking. "Just turn around and put your hands on the wall so I can have my way with you."

Finn chewed on his bottom lip and turned away from Noah. He trembled when he felt a silk finger skated down his spin, before drifting up to caress his neck. Finn sighed and whispered his approval when Noah teased an especially sensitive area. His ass was stroked and gently squeezed before the heated fingers glided around to pinch and tease his nipples.

"Noah…Please…" He begged, leaning into Noah's touch as the a wave of pleasure jolted into his member.

Noah smirked at the ache in Finn's voice. "What do you want?" He whispered as he nibbled on a shoulder.

Finn bit his lip. He wanted to spin around and take Noah there and then, he wanted to kiss, bite and suck ever inch of him, he wanted to pin him against the wall and penetrate him, ravaging him. He resisted though, remembering his order. "To t-touch y-you." He stuttered, twisting his head and trying to see what he could feel his lover doing.

"Not yet. But you can turn around." He slid his palm over Finn's chest, admiring the defined muscles.

Finn growled with irritation. He was hard, he hurt and he wanted release. Surely Noah was in as much pain as he was. He had touched him everywhere - except for his attention-starved erection.

Noah smiled as the younger teen relinquished all control, letting him press his body against the tiled wall. He trailed his tongue down the long, exposed throat, smirking in victory as Finn quivered and moaned. He let his hands slide down the smooth chest, thumbs pressing and teasing his nipples before fingers continued their explorations. Noah smirked – when he was done with Finn he doubted the pale boy would even remember his own name.

Finn nearly screamed when Noah wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, pressing his thumb against the slit. Noah's other hand pulled his head down for a kiss, sucking on his lip. Finn groaned and opened his mouth for his lovers invading tongue as Noah's hand began stroking him.

Noah tongue drove into his mouth in time with his hand's movements. Finn thrust against his hand, barely able to stand. He was so close... he whimpered when Noah pulled away from the kiss.

"You can touch me, Finn," Noah commanded, taking his companion by the wrist and putting it on his shoulder. He mirrored the action, putting his own hand on Finn's solid shoulder.

Finn sighed contently and began to move his hand, gliding the soap over Noah skin and he echoed the motions, sharing how his companion's touch made his flesh tingle.

He purred in delight as he moved his hands over his lover's body, every touch making the pleasure spiral upwards. His fingers grazed over Noah's nipples, rolling and pulling them. On and on they moved together until he couldn't tell if he was following Noah or if the younger boy was following him. He could feel his body - coiling, tightening - the pressure so hot and amazing he wondered if it was possible to die from so much sensation, so much pleasure.

Finn whimpered in complaint as Noah pulled away, "Noah, what-"He panted.

Noah pulled his company under the water. "I'm not finished with you yet." He growled, attacking his partners mouth.

Finn wrapped his arms around his lover, crushing them together, trying to touch all of his slick skin at once. He pressed Noah against the wall of the shower and kissed and licked and sucked at the heat of Noah's lips, neck and ears. He began to kneel before his prince to taste his erection.

Finn licked his lips at the erotic treasure that stood before him. His cock was so close to his face.

"Can I…Touch you?" He panted.

He looked up as Noah laughed. "I'd be pissed if you didn't!" He said as he twisted his fingers into Finns hair.

Finn gave a pleased intake of air, he cupped one ass-cheek, gently kneading and squeezing. His other hand held Noah's hip as he dipped forward and kissed the shiny head of his cock. He opened his mouth and enveloped Noah's erection, his tongue slick against the veins raised on the hard surface.

Finn held him still when he tried to thrust into his hot depth, causing him to growl in frustration. One hand slid around his heavy sac, humming around his erection he felt Noah tighten. He took Noah's whole length into his mouth and he swallowed, sucking hard.

Noah tugged on the pale boy's hair, pulling him up to his feet. The older boy stood with a moan of complaint but stopped when he saw the passion in Noah's hooded hazel eye's.

He stood up and pulled their bodies together. Noah wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, claiming his mouth. Finn encircled him, pressing their bodies tighter together.

He groaned into Noah's mouth when the Jewish boy clung to him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Noah had robbed him of his vocabulary - he could no longer speak, only capable of whimpers and moans as Noah ground his erection against his stomach. There was a moment when he was staring into eyes that were full of love and passion, and he knew he would never doubt his lover again.

Noah growled with impatience, "What are you waiting for, Finn I want you – now."

He was rewarded by a slick finger sliding into him. He threw his head back and groaned as he was stretched and prepared, writhing in Finn's arms when a finger brushed against his prostate. The dark skinned boy moaned a complaint when the sensation vanished, only to be replaced by an overwhelming fullness when Finn positioned his hips and slowly slid into him.

He panted as Finn held him, waiting for him to move. He could hardly think, and he struggled to recall just what it was he wanted to show his companion. Finn pushed into him, burring himself deep inside the Jewish boy, leaving him panting, withering and breathless from the pleasure.

Noah then smirked and clamped his anal walls tightly around Finn's harden member, grinning in victory as the older boy gasped, his hand sprang up to the wall, trying to support himself as his knees threatened to buckle. "Ass." He muttered, chuckling breathlessly.

Noah smirked and repeated himself.

Finn groaned Noah's name as the pressure around his cock became almost unbearable. He continued moving as he stared into the lust filed eye's of his lover. Noah grabbed him; ground their mouths together, drawing blood as teeth scraped across his lips. "Finn," Noah breathed, "I want you to fuck me hard." Finn growled and thrust forward, slamming into his lover's prostate and making Noah cry out.

He felt like an animal as he followed Noah's command and lost control. He always tried to be gentle with him, but he didn't want that now. Noah hissed and growled, clawing at his back. His own hands were bruisingly tight on the Jewish boy's hips. Finn's tongue was attacking his mouth; Noah tried to swallow his groans. He felt the building, the tightening; with a wordless scream, Noah came. Finn enjoyed the tightness he was surrounded by as Noah tightened, moaning with his own release. He collapsed to his knees holding his lover.

Noah let himself collapse against Finn, clutching his shoulders as he huffed, relying on the older man to support him. Finn was still buried inside of him, trembling with his reaction.

The two boys simply sat there, enjoying the sensation of the aftermath of their orgasms and being wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Finn felt Noah tense in his arms, so he wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him closer.

"What are you doing here Princess?" He didn't want an audience – too many bad memories – but his pride wouldn't dare let him act embarrassed. "What's wrong?" He teased as he saw the faint blush on the soprano's pale checks. "Upset 'cause you can't tap my fine ass?" He asked, smirking.

Kurt glared at the younger boys. "Don't flatter yourself Puckerman. Somebody of my high class will never be interested in a person with such a disastrous senses of fashion." He sneered. "We must work out a type of signal, so I can tell when you two are…engaging in sexual activities and when you are in need of my assistance; because I certainly do don't want to see this." He waved his hand, indicating to the two boy's, "Every time I think you are in trouble."

"Jealous," Noah said, grinning. Noah wondered how long it would take for the fashion diva to disappear so he could ravage his partner again.

Kurt turned his head and smirked. "You have company."

Noah closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He could hear someone approaching - and here he was sitting on Finn's lap, still impaled on his cock - which was getting hard again. Someday he hoped to see the humour in this - because right now he was ready to kill something.

"Finn, baby! Noah! Are you al-" Carole called as she ran over.

Noah glared at her as she stopped and stared. He swore to slowly beat the older grinning boy to death, or at least make him wet himself.

Carole started to laugh before grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him away. "Well that answers that question," she called out as she left.

Noah moaned as Finn choose the moment to grin and thrust his hips forward again, hitting his prostate with his half harden penis.

"Bastard." He breathed. "Stand up." He ordered as he pulled himself off of Finn's now hard member, sighing in pleasure and loss as he did so. Finn dragged his tongue up from his groin to his navel, leaving burning kisses on the younger man's flesh before pulling him into his arms and claiming his lips.

The finally broke the kiss, still clinging to each other, foreheads touching as the painted for air.

"Noah, I- Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Finn wailed in shock, spinning around, his hands flailing at the knobs. "Cold, cold, cold."

Noah stepped out of the shower, out of range from the now icy cold water and laughed as he watched him flounder with the controls. He finally turned it off and turned to the smiling man. He stood their, captivated by the expression on the other mans face.

Noah swept up a towel that Finn had placed on the radiator and started to dry himself off when he noticed Finn staring at him, smiling.

"Finn?" Noah asked, slightly unnerved at the other man's silence.

"You have a nice smile. You should do it move often." He trailed feather light touches on his tanned check before bending over and kissing him softly.

As he pulled away, Noah smirked, but Finn saw his checks redden faintly. It could have been the heat of the room, or something else, but it was adorable. "Hn." He grunted.

Finn watched him grab his clothes before strutting out of the room, leaving Finn in awe still.

* * *

><p>Finn's chest rumbled soothingly as he slowly massaged the painful knots out of his lover's back.<p>

They had been playing football for hours, Finn was carful, trying not to harm Noah or make him do too much, for the baby's sake. They finally took a break, breathless and sweating, collapsing side by side on the grass. Finn had glanced over and saw the tension on Noah's face and when he asked, the younger boy had told him he was in pain, his back throbbing.

It took only a few minutes – Noah had been amazingly easy to convince - before they walked inside and up to their room. Noah had allowed himself to be carefully undressed, wincing whenever he felt a spear of pain as he moved. Finn cautiously kneaded oil over his muscles, trying to loosen them, easing the pressure.

"Noah, I wish you told me I was hurting you. I would have stopped."

"It's fine, Finn, you didn't does this."

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"It's to do with this whole preggers thing." Noah frowned, god that sounded and felt so strange on his tongue. It was going to take him ages to get use to it. "'cause my body's changing so much, my muscles are constantly working to adjust to it…or something like that." He muttered.

He felt his muscles loosening as his slipped into a relaxed, dozy state. Finn's hands worked their magic, easing away the pain in his aching back

The two boys fell into a lapse of silence, apart from a few contented sighs from the dark skinned boy. After a while, Noah finally rolled over, resisting the urge to laugh in joy as he found all the pain had finally vanished. He cupped his lover's check, who was smiling down at him lovingly. "Better?" Finn asked, his hand now resting on the dark skinned boy's stomach.

Noah hummed his reply and slowly opened his eyes to see Finn marvelling down at his still flat stomach as he traced the outline of his six-pack with an oiled finger. "Finn?" He breathed, shuddering slightly as Finn's finger skated over his rubs, tickling him.

"It's amazing really." He started, staring down at Noah's chiselled stomach, trying to envision the changes the dark skinned boy's physic would go through in the next year. "To think that something like a _baby _is growing in here." Finn released a breathless chuckle, and Noah noticed the tears in his eyes.

Alarmed, Noah asked, "Finn, what's wrong?"

The pale boy claimed Noah's lips, before pulling away. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know." He responded, still puzzled. "I love you too"

"Good." Finn said, nodding his head. "Because I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you. I need you just as much as you need me."

Noah continued to nod, speechless as Finn embraced him tightly.

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"I've got an appointment next week." He said. Finn pulled away from him and stared down into Noah's eyes. "It's not in Ohio, it's about a two hour drive. I want you to come with me?"

Finn stared down at his lover of six months and nodded, "Yeah," he breathed, "yeah, I'd love that."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. The reason this came out so fast is because I've not slept in the last two days, so please tell me any mistakes grammar wise. Also, a friend of mine that is called Shinjuu - Hakari No, Juunishi, asked me to tell you about her PuckOC/Mercedes fic, it's called Encounters With Well Known Strangers.

Also, remember to review.


	6. Resisting comfort

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.

If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)

Please remember to R&R.

**!WARNING: CONTAINS A SCREN OF A GRAFFIC NATURE THAT SOME READERS MAY BE SENSITIVE TO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Yellow<p>

**Resisting cofort.**

_He was being suffocated._

_A large hand of a noose was wrapped tightly around his neck, leaving him gasping, frail and powerless again. All of his fight was gone due to the overpowering pain. Each and every struggle for breath was pure torment, his lungs threatening to explode under the intense pressure. _

_His body was burned and twisted with every bone shattering hit. He heard laughing and risked opening his eyes, only to flinch back at the crystal blue eyes that leered down at him._

_He could see those devil blue eyes staring down at him, amused and laughing at his pain and weakness. He gritted his teeth, remaining silent as his arms were bended. He twisted his arm behind his back, until the muscle and skin was endanger of tearing, his ligaments threatening to snap like elastic. He did this until the bone was near tearing through the skin like it was paper and he resisted crying out in pain. _

_He was thrown against the far wall like a rag doll. He fell to the floor ungracefully, his crushed arms unable to keep his face smashing onto the cold tiles. The blue eyed demon laughed and he tensed up in anticipation. He fought from screaming out in pure agony, he could barely make out him calling him a weak, pathetic and a waste of air. _

_He suffered in silence until he finally passed out. _

"Noah!"

Noah woke instantly with a gasp and thrashed against the strange material that incarcerated him. He couldn't work out what type of cage he was imprisoned. It wasn't like anything he had encountered before. It surrounded him completely, mounding around his arms, back and legs. It was so close to him he thought he was going to suffocate inside of it. He couldn't see out of it, not even a blur of any form. Lashing out even more intensely, he finally grabbed a handful and escaped. He found himself falling and landing on his shoulder awkwardly. He was momentarily stunned by the light that hit his eyes at full force and was greeted with cold clean air that he swallowed greedily.

He laid there, his eyes frantically darting around the room until they landed on the concerned face of his lover, Finn.

"Finn?" He asked breathlessly as he pulled himself into a sitting position, realizing he had fallen on the floor.

The older man swiftly pulled him into a bone crushing hug, whispering, "It's okay baby, he can't hurt you. You're safe, it was just a dream."

The dark skinned boy nodded numbly, a marathon of _just a dream, it was just a dream_ ran through his head.

Noah swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to search around the bomb-room site of their room. Various possessions where littered on the floor, a result of practically living in there for the past two days. Coke cans, sweat wrappers and discarded clothes where strewn across the floor, evidence that two average teenagers occupied the room. He felt like screaming at himself as he realized the bedside lamp had shattered.

He glanced back up into the eyes of his lover and then reached out for him, desperately clinging to him – needing reinsurance, comfort. The two stayed wrapped up in each other's arms before Finn finally risked asking, "Was it Jake again?" He felt the guitarist tense in his arms, before nodding.

"Come on, come back to bed for a bit." Noah let the other boy guide him back to their bed and Finn pulled the multiply blankets over them before he opened his arms, which Noah quickly filled, clinging to him, his warmth igniting his body. Finn held his boyfriend close, letting his heat pour in to the shivering boy.

Noah made a small sound of contentment and struggled closer to the pale boy, "You are so warm." He groaned.

"I always thought my purpose in life was to be a human radiator…"

Noah glanced up at his smiling partner and smirked. "Idiot. " He muttered before the two boys lapsed into silence.

Finally, Finn asked softly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He watched Noah's content facial expression filter before he pulled away slightly, but still remained in Finn's lose hold, allowing him to pull away fully if he wished so. "Not really…"

"It will help."

Noah stared up at the pale boy, begging – pleading him to let the subject go. Finn looked into Noah's eye's and could see he was…scared. He was afraid that if Finn knew the whole truth, that he wouldn't want him anymore – that he would see him as dirty, weak, disgusting…

The older boy crushed Noah to his chest. "It's okay Noah, really. I've already told you that I won't leave, I don't care about the past. I just want you in my future."

"I know Finn, it's just…" He trailed off, his fingers running down the pales boy's defined chest, causing him to shiver. Wasn't he aware of what he was doing to him? "Every time I try to convince myself that you won't…there's just this damn voice screaming at me – calling me an idiot and to stop dreaming…" He whispered.

Finn pulled him closer, cupping his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Nothing has changed. I love you and will stand by you no matter what."

"I'm sorry," he said miserably. "I _do_need you - I care for you more than anything else. But... you deserve more."

" I don't _care_ what I deserve. I know what I want and I want _you_. I love you."

He pressed against Finn's palm, desperate for touch. Finn knew - he always seemed to know - and gently smoothed his other hand over his shoulder and back.

"Noah...the...the other thing..."

He looked at stunning coffee eyes and realized Finn was - not embarrassed - _worried_- about what he was going to say.

"When we, you know, make love... I would never… I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to."

Noah stared at him in revulsion. How could he cause his companion this much heartache? He would think he was fighting because he didn't want to be with him. How could he explain it was because he _needed_to be with Finn? Somehow he knew giving in would take that all away.

He pressed his body as close to Finn as possible, wanting to be part of him again. He wanted Finn to know and feel but he had no words to describe. He felt himself tremble as his companion returned the embrace, surrounding him in warmth.

"I know, man. I trust you. I just wish I could explain..." he began.

"You don't have to, Noah - but I think it would help though. No matter what, it wouldn't make me leave you." His hand brushed against the dark tanned skin of Noah's stomach, "I won't leave ether of you."

He was silent as Finn simply held him, his arm curled around his waist, purring for him

Finn's skin was fire under his fingers, and he couldn't stop touching him. He was addicted to the young man. He knew that what had happened had upset his companion, but he didn't know what to do to stop it. He hated that every time he turned around he was making Finn unhappy. This isn't what he wanted.

"Noah - please. Tell me. Let me help."

"I don't think you can," he said. He breathed in Finn's scent. How had he lived so long without this?

"I can try." Finn sounded determined now, but he didn't know what Jake had done to him mentally, not just physically. Was it really fair to expose Finn to such tortures?

"Boys?" Carole's voice called out from the other side of the thick wooden door. "Are you up? It's quarter to seven, you need to get ready for school."

"Okay mom, we'll be now in a minute." Finn called over his shoulder and then turned back around to Noah, who was already sat up, pulling on his jeans.

Frowning in disappointment and disapproval, Finn sat up slowly and pulled on his own jeans. The two boy's moved around the room silently as they dressed until Finn turned around and laced his pale fingers through Noah's. Chocolate brown stared up at him, searching.

"Finn, I…"

"I want you to talk to me tonight Noah." Finn said, his voice was firm, unbending. "I don't care about what. I just want you to talk." He tightened his hold on Noah's hand. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about _anything. _And I mean anything, okay?"

Still uncertain, Noah nodded, "Yeah, sure, man."

Finn beamed down at him. "Good. Now come on, mom's making waffles."

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm sorry this is so short! I promise the next chapter will be larger and SouthernHemmy, your request to read more about Jake will be filled in the next chapter or two XD.<p> 


	7. Blue eyed devil

**This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters. Basically I picked serial colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**I'm sorry this was late, but I've had terrible writers block :( I'm working on the next chapter now, so hopefully it will be up sooner, or longer. I'm also not too happy with this chapter, I blame the writers block. I hate it so much.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Blue eyed devil.<p>

Noah sighed in frustration and exhaustion as he rested his face on the cold porcelain of the school's toilet, the contact stinging his flushed cheek. His throat was sour and burning and felt constricted, despite the fact that the waffle's he had consumed for breakfast had beaten his stomach in to submission and he had ended up hurling it up and straight down a toilet.

His breath was heavy and laboured and his entire body ached through to the bone. With a hand that felt like lead he pulled the flush and watched the water swirl around as he ran his tongue around his mouth, desperate to make the vile taste disappear.

He sat up slowly, ignoring the taut knot in his stomach as he dragged his heavy body over to the wall and rested against it, letting his head fall back onto the cold surface. The contact was oddly smoothing and relaxing and he forced himself to stay awake.

He stayed there for what felt like hours, but must have only been ten minutes. He tried regulating his breathing and groaned as his stomach started convulsing and fighting against him again. He quickly lunged for the toilet and vomited up the other half of his breakfast, his throat burning and his eye's stinging.

He let his head fall against the porcelain of the seat again and flushed the toilet, muttering curses in English and Hebrew, the one's his mother would have slapped him for. His stomach was still trembling in reaction and the nausea still hadn't left him.

After a few minutes, he was sure he wouldn't be sick any more and dragged himself up, his entire body feeling like dead weight. With irregular steps he stumbled over to the sink, one hand gripped it tightly as he turned on the tap, then lead against it as he gathered the streaming water in his hands before splashing his face with the refreshing coldness. He then cupped more water and used it to rinse his mouth out, grimacing as the vile taste attacked his taste buds all over again.

After a long pause, he pushed himself away from the sink and slowly began to haul back in to the Choir room. The hallways were empty, apart from Sue Sylvester, who was strolling down the hallway with her normal swagger. She appeared to be on a personal mission of some sort. Probably to destroy the Glee Club, he thought with irritation.

As they passed in the hallway, she abruptly stopped, glanced over her shoulder and then snapped, "Puckerman!"

Puck held back a groan and turned to meet her gaze.

"You look dreadful. No doubt the chemicals in Schuster's hair are affecting your health." She jabbed, eyeing up the boy in front of her. "No need to worry though." She continued, oblivious to Puck's disconnected faucal expression. "One day the incompetent excuse for a principle will realize his mistake of hiring the man and we will all be free of the toxins he is poisoning you misfits with and will no longer be distracted with thoughts of little fairies hiding in those curls."

"Mr. Schuster is a good teacher." Puck muttered weakly in the man's defence, too physically drained to put up any type of confutation. He really did enjoy being taught by the older man. He was the closest thing to a father he had last year.

"Nonsense. Those toxins are obviously affecting your already stunted ability to think, you will be hugging me from freeing you from those disastrous curls one day."

Puck felt his left eyebrow twitch. "Whatever." He muttered, turning back around and continued on his way to the choir room.

"Puckerman," the blond woman growled. "Do not walk away from me!"

"Too late." He muttered, knowing he was going to regret it later on. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, hoping it would settle the nausea. He thought about the thing growing inside of him and his heart stumbled first and then splattered before it speed up a little. It was his child – no, it was his and Finn's child. He smiled a little at the thought.

He slipped in to the Choir room, trying to be discreet as he did so. Finn, however, imminently noticed him and sprang to his feet, attracting everybody's attention as he rushed over to him. He hesitated before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You okay man?" He asked, his eyes glittering with concern.

Noah was briefly captivated with the beauty of his coffee coloured eyes and mutely nodded. Finn hesitated again, wanting to grasp the younger boy's warm callous hand in his, but he knew Noah wouldn't appreciate it. Finn nodded towards the chairs and the two boy's made their way over with Noah trying to hide the fact he had just been sick.

He could feel the embarrassment of the situation burning at his face. It wasn't the first time he had ran out of a class to be violently sick, but he hadn't done it in front of the Glee Club before and the looks they were shooting his way made his cheeks heat up as he diverted his eye's before returning their stares with a fierce glare.

Santana was the first to speak up with a snipe comment. "You look like shit," She said, "Is that the new style these days?"

"Well you set the standards." He shot back, unruffled.

Santana's lip twitched in amusement, which was the closest anybody had gotten to a sincere smile out of her since the year began.

"Seriously though, you look like the walking dead," She ignored Mr. Schuster's irritated, '_Santana_!', and continued to ask, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He opened his mouth to assure them he was fine, but was cut off by Mercedes next. "Yeah white boy, you don't look so hot." She said; authentic concern evident in her voice.

"I hope it isn't contagious..." Quinn muttered, eyeing him up suspiciously.

He glanced around at the Glee members; some of them seemed genuinely concerned while Santana just looked as pissed as always. Kurt kept staring, observing him. He looked at him as if he knew something nobody else did, and Noah would be lying if he said it didn't put him on edge slightly.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine." He insisted, crossing his arms more tightly around his stomach again.

"Yeah, come on guys, sectionals is in less than a week, we need to practice." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel nodded eagerly.

Brittany interrupted, staring at Puck as if he was in interesting specimen to dissect and she was the experimenter; "You're acting like a pregnant woman."

Santana burst out laughing, shocking a few of the Glee members.

"What the hell, Brittany!" Quinn snapped, staring at the oblivious blond in disbelief.

"What?" She asked, blinking up at the older girl. "He has though...He's been throwing up a lot and really moody...And I think you have a baby bump."

If Puck wasn't sat between Finn and Sam he would have probably fallen off of his chair in embarrassment and shock.

"I do not!" He protested.

"Dude, if you need somebody to help you excise-" Sam began, but was cut off by a flustered Puck.

"I don't! I'm not gaining weight and I'm not bloody pregnant!"

"Guys, please, stop mucking about." Mr. Schuster said, getting a little annoyed and desperate now.

"I agree with Mr. Schue." Rachel said, glancing back at the flustered teen. "Sectionals are only a week away and we have to get all the practice we can if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline this time."

"Yeah," Puck muttered, trying to escape from the spot light. "So stop assing about and let's get to work."

"Thank you Puck, but please try not to be so rude next time." The curly haired teacher muttered.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

"Right, now, about your assessments!" He said with his normal over-enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Puck wasn't sure how it had gotten to this point, but he had a new habit that had developed over the last year of telling Artie everything. The wheel-bond boy seemed to have this power over him and managed to sense all his problems before he was even fully aware of them himself.<p>

Artie had been one of the first people he had told about Jake and the attacks. He had been the first person he had talked to when he first had started getting feelings for Finn, and he was the first person he had told he was pregnant.

Together, Finn and Artie were helping him defeat the demons of his past and he would be entirely grateful to them for that. They weren't the first people that had tried to help him though and Finn wasn't the first man he had been with. Granted, they had never gone any further then kissing and petting, but they were still a couple.

He had leant from a young age he had no real value to his parents. His father had abandoned them and his mother only seemed to keep him around to earn money and clean up after everyone. Then when Jake came into the picture…His mother had turned a blind eye to the cuts and bruises and his sister was too young to understand.

He couldn't talk to anybody. By then everybody viewed him as the badass, the troublemaker. The teachers were too busy stereotyping him and trying to control him to take his refusal to be touched as anything more then a tantrum. Matt though, the ex Glee Club member had been the only one he could really talk to. Matt had liked him even without his badass status. Matt had genuinely cared about him.

Matt was two years older then him. Puck could remember him from school, from seeing him on the playground, but he had never taken much notice until that night.

The first time he had met Matt it had been raining. He was wandering the streets, crying in shame, disgust and pain. He didn't understand how somebody could do that to another person. He was terrified, wondering how he was going to survive.

He couldn't tell his mother, Jake had threaten to hurt – to kill them if he told anyone. He couldn't do that to them. Noah couldn't bare the thought of losing his family.

Matt had found him stumbling down the street and instantly knew. Matt was old enough to know what type of evil existed in the world. Matt had seen the blood…the tears. He let Noah collapse against him and the older boy had carefully escorted him make to his empty house. Even though Matt was familiar with the evils of the world, like Noah, he had believed Jakes threat.

So Matt had just always _been_ there for him. No matter what.

Matt had cleaned him up in his room. Noah had fought when he touched the more sensitive areas, fear striking through him. "Please stop, not again!" He had pleaded. The older boy crushed him to his chest, telling him he would never be a monster like Jake was.

Matt hadn't belittled him, mocked him like he thought he deserved to be. He had talked to him kindly, soothingly.

Noah's memories with Matt were something he cherished. He had been right - it was something that Jake could never take away.

Matt had tried to prepare him, but even he couldn't have conceived of the horrors Jake and his 'friends' were capable of. Rape became a regular part of his life.

He couldn't fight the blue eyed devil, no matter how much he wanted to. He never knew when, or where, or why, the creature would take him, holding him down, calling him his 'little whore'.

He almost preferred being beaten first - then he could tell himself this was happening because he was too injured to defend himself. At least then he had an excuse as to why he couldn't defend himself. It was strange, but being attacked first always made him feel less valuable, and not as useless, because that meant there was no way he could have defended himself It was just a way to save his pride, he knew that. He held onto the thought though - clung to it in fact, because he knew that if he ever stopped believing that, then his sanity would be the next thing to slip away.

The pain he could deal with, but the humiliation was slowly destroying him.

When it was still new to him he almost lost himself to Jakes words, almost believed them, although he never let the monster know. His pride almost got the best of him. Even now the memory was shameful and agonizing.

He should have known something was up when he returned from working on somebody's garden on his thirteen birthday and was gifted with a cake, his mother and sister gone. The cake was made by Jake. The bastard had drugged him. When he came to, his hands were chained overhead, and he was naked and spread out on a bed.

He only barely resisted the urge to scream curses at the bastard and fight the chains. He would not give him that satisfaction. He was horrified to realize they were not alone. Jake was displaying him to visiting dignitaries. He only gradually became aware that the blue eyed devil was talking about his 'friendless little slut', blue eyes watching him intensely, gauging his reaction. Puck only glared at him.

And then it started. Jake invited, encouraged, demanded, that they take advantage of 'this convenient whore'. He wanted to scream at them - He was meant to be feared! Not – not this! How dare they use him like this? But he suffered in silence, biting through his bottom lip when the pain became too much to bear.

Jake never touched him that time - just sat back in his chair, watching and laughing, sometimes giving his current attacker advice and commentary. "What's the matter, my little whore? Do you want to scream. It's no use. Nobody cares. Just use this as a lesson so you could learn your _true_worth."

Noah felt totally abandoned. No one could save him, not even himself. He couldn't resist, couldn't stop them - he was used for what seemed like hours. Then Jake said 'Enough' - and he was ignored and left there as the freak returned to business and Noah watched with a distant eye as they exchanged pornographic pictures of other children, some even younger then him. He was exhausted and beaten, too tired to fight any longer - at that instant he would have done anything Jake asked if it would have stopped this.

Every time Jake assaulted him he wanted to hear him beg...cry...scream - but he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. From that moment his only reaction was anger and hatred - he wouldn't let the bastard know how helpless he made him feel. He refused to cower before the monster that was granted a human form. He did what he was told because he had to, but he never hid how much he despised the freak.

Jake hated that - he always told Noah he was going to beg him to fuck him someday. He considered it a challenge to turn his 'little pet' into a loyal whore. The monster's tirades would start with his hand coiled around his neck, strangling him, and would end with Noah crumpled on the floor of his own room, the smell of dirty socks lingering in the air with Matt bending over him.

Noah knew Jake had destroyed the person he should have been. His dreams were haunted by voices, laughing at him, taunting him for being a weak little whore without any real friends. He would often wake up, screaming, sure he was losing his sanity - nightmare flashes of devil blue eyes drilling into his mind.

Matt was the only contact he would allow, other then Finn at times. He had known they wouldn't cause him pain. Even so, it became more and more difficult for Noah to permit his touch. He _knew_Matt wouldn't hurt him, but his body often reacted before his mind could tell him it was all right. He couldn't say it, but he was grateful that Matt had been there for him. More than once he would drag himself to consciousness to find he was enveloped in Matt's strong arms, blanketed by his warmth. He was safe here, cared for...wanted.

So when he received a text from Matt, saying;

'I'm back in town next month. We gotta meet up.'

He could resist the grin that captured his lips as he thought about seeing his ex-lover again – because even though they never told anybody, that's what they were, lovers.

Finn glanced over at his boyfriend to see the grin on his lips. It was so infectious that he couldn't help but smile too. "What's that?" He asked, inclining his head to the cell in Noah's hands.

The dark skinned boy shock his head and said, "I'll tell you later," before sliding the phone into his front pocket.

Ten minutes later Brittany tried convincing him into sharing her pasta but after catching a strong whiff he found himself lunging for the closest toilet again.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that :)<p>

The part with Sue is important, but I won't say why.

Remember to review.


	8. Discovery

**This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters. Basically I picked serial colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**The beginning is vague because what happened between Puck, Finn and Kurt will play a manger part in the prequel, so I don't want to say why everybody was so upset about it.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Discovery.<p>

Kurt Hummel had been shocked to say the least when Finn had dragged Puck, a boy he had always viewed as egotistical and shameless into their house, his eyes puffy from crying. Then Finn had told the three of them that him and Noah, Kurt had been stunned to hear somebody other then Rachel referee to the muscular boy as anything other then Puck, were in a relationship and his mother had kicked him out for being bi-sexual.

Kurt wasn't sure what had shocked him more – the fact Puck was bi, that his mother had actually kicked him out, or the fact he had _hugged _his father when the ageing man said he could stay.

Kurt had long ago accepted that Finn would never see him in the same way he had saw the tall boy. It had been more on the fact that he realised Finn would never be gay but then he had brought home Puck and claimed they were in love. It had hurt, to say the least. The porcelain skinned boy found it hard to fathom how somebody as kind and loving as Finn could settle for a whore like Puck.

At first, he had wandered if there was something wrong with him. When he had asked Mercedes this she had told the pale boy he was being silly and how fabulous he was.

He had been angry with Puck, at first. For two years the younger man had made his life a living hell. He had thrown him in the dumpster, thrown slushies at him, pee balloons, nailed his lawn furniture to his roof and stole his cloths after gym. The list went on and on and Kurt remembered every incident with bitter earnest.

He had been hostile towards Puck, making no attempt at hiding his up most anger at the boy hypocrisy. The first time the dark skinned boy had been surprised by Kurt's aggression and vicious words. He then returned it with full force, but the second he saw how troubled it made Finn, he had stopped.

Kurt knew Puck wouldn't admit that Finn was the reason they had stopped throwing verbal abuse at each other. No, he was too proud to admit that, it was a type of weakness in his eyes.

The house suddenly became more lively then Kurt had thought it was possible and Kurt found he wasn't apart of it.

He watched Noah and Burt bond over Led Zeppelin, Guns n' Roses, ACDC and other old timely bands and even some old movies. The two could be found singing along to a song every Thursday night, Burt's rocky voice joining in with Noah's smooth, silk one. He watched Carole constantly commend him as he helped her with the housework and cooking, praising him for being such a 'kind, young man', her eyes shinning with motherly love. He watched Finn fall farther and more deeply in love with him each day and Noah would always flash the tall boy a brilliant smile. One Kurt didn't know he had.

He had found a way to connect with all the other member of the Hummel/Hudson household and Kurt hated it.

Puck had taken everything he wanted away.

Puck, the whore of Ohio had won over Finn Hudson.

Puck, the no good troublemaker of McKinley was being praised by his stepmother everyday.

Puck, the man his father would have shot two years ago if he had dared stepped on their property was now bonding with his dad over music and cars, something he had been trying to do for years.

He was being excluded and Puck was the cause.

He was lonely and being pushed into the background.

He was being ignored.

It wasn't long before he had blown up. He had found himself yelling at a confused Finn.

He screamed at Finn for being so stupid.

He cried at him about Burt not trying to reach out to him.

He shouted at him about Carole being so blind.

He screamed at Finn for being with a whore like Puck.

The second the name Puck left his lips, Finn was on his feet, yelling back.

He told the shorter teen that they weren't to blame. They were not trying to exclude him but he was doing a good job of it himself though. Finn had yelled at him, telling him he shouldn't go about telling people to be more accepting when he obviously couldn't accept anyone else.

Finn yelled at Kurt for always making fun of Rachel's dress style.

Finn yelled at him for always calling Lauran a man.

Finn yelled at him for always making sure he was in the spotlight when in school.

Then Finn had yelled at him about Puck, telling him he shouldn't judge the other boy. Told him he didn't know anything about Noah.

Kurt had stood there, shocked.

Finn had glared at him before excusing himself and storming out.

The soprano had been stunned at Finn's words. How could he say that? Kurt was one of the most open-minded people he knew, right? He was gay after all, he told himself.

Despite their argument, Kurt refused to change.

Puck and Kurt's arguments escalated in spite, they became more frequent and even more vicious, their words seeping at the seems with loathing and venom.

After a month or so, Kurt was fed up and determined to make Finn see Puck wasn't worth the effort.

The two athletic teens had a ritual of jogging ever Saturday morning and Kurt had stepped up the one day Puck had missed it, for whatever reason was unknown to him. They hadn't even made it to the gate before Kurt had started pestering Finn with questions, asking him if he had told their parents about what Puck used to be. About how he was basically prostrating himself. About all the terrible things he had done to them both in the past.

Finn had told him that it didn't matter, all that mattered was then and now and that Puck had changed.

Kurt was yelling at him then, telling him Puck was going to hurt him, that he didn't love him, that once a whore always a whore.

The soprano hadn't expected Finn to slam him in to a tree, yelling in his face as mothers ushered their startled and distressed children away, some of the fathers muttering about those 'damn fags that can't keep their domestics at home.'

Before anything more could happen, Finn let him slid back to the floor before storming off again.

Kurt narrowed his eye's at the retreating boy's back. If he couldn't convince Finn, then he had to tell his parents himself, he had thought.

He told them about his 'pool cleaning business'. He told them about all the people he used to bully. He told them about Juvie and he told them about Puck's first day back and what he had nearly do to Finn and Mr. Schuster.

Of course this had devastating effects on the entire family. At first, he had felt more then smug at what he had accomplished but as time went by and he saw how much Finn was grieving, he had been flooded with sudden guilt. Burt had been tense and on edge and Carole had been in such a state, sniffing into a tissue about how she had failed him.

Kurt had then made it his mission to put things right.

After a while, they formed a grudging respect for each other. Kurt released he shouldn't have made a snap judgment about Puck and that he should have spent more time getting to know the real Noah behind the Puck mask.

Finn also convinced Noah to drop the Puck façade in front of Kurt. To make it easier for them both to adjust.

They still weren't the best of friends and Puck still hadn't fully forgiven him for the trouble he had caused, but they didn't spit insults at each other constantly.

They both had a forced politeness around them when in each other's presences, created by one single purpose; to keep Finn happy.

Even though Kurt was no longer in love with the tall boy, he still cared about him deeply and he knew now that Puck did too. It wasn't love. Kurt was sure of that, but there was something there. He could see it by the way they stared at each other, the smiles they shared. Kurt knew it wasn't love, but it was a lot more then what he had with Blaine.

Kurt sighed as he rested his head against the headboard, becoming increasingly bored of his book.

The Glee Club had a surprisingly hard time raising money for a cheap motel to stay at while competing for Sectionals. Despite four new members, it seemed the students and teachers of McKinley were clinging to their money more then usual. They had fortunately been able to gather enough money so the group were split into two's. Unfortunately for Kurt, he had drawn the short strew and had to share a room with Noah Puckerman in the only room available, which contained one small TV and one bathroom that was the size of a post-stamp and one double bed, which meant they were forced to share.

Kurt sighed again in aggravation as Noah inhaled a nosy breath before releasing it in a small purr-like snore. Great, Kurt thought, rolling his greenish-blue eyes, he snores too. He was never going to get to sleep now.

* * *

><p>Later that night Puck woke up and saw that the room was still lit. Squinting his eyes in annoyance, he rolled onto his back and saw that Kurt had fallen asleep while reading. He was sitting with his back up against the headboard still looking as if he had walked straight out of a teens fashion magazine that was aimed at stereotypical gay people. Puck was certain that was all the shorter teen wore. His chin was resting on his chest and a thin ribbon of drool was hanging from his bottom lip.<p>

The bronzed skinned boy absorbed the sight with surprise. I might as well wake him up, he thought with the mental equivalent of a sigh. He propped himself up on one elbow and reached over and poked his arm. "Princess. Wake up."

His head jerked up in surprise and he looked around and saw Puck staring up at him with a small scowl on his face. Self-consciously he wiped his mouth and looked down at himself to see a distinct circle of moisture on his Alexander McQueen sweater. Oh please no, please tell me I'm still dreaming, he thought.

"Why don't you go lay down?" he asked him peevishly.

His flush of embarrassment was replaced by one of anger. "In case your ability to think is that stunted, Sherlock, this is only a one bedroom motel room. If you think I'm going to sleep on the couch you have another thing coming-"

Puck let him drone on for a few minutes longer, he was privately wishing he had just left him the hell alone. When there was finally a lull in his protestation he calmly asked, "You done yet?"

The porcelain boy's eyes blazed and he was about to begin another tirade before Puck interrupted him with; "I'm not an idiot, I know there's only one bed, Princess. I meant that you should sleep in it not on top of it."

"...With you?" came the surprised retort. He gave one stunned blink, looking very much like poor simple-minded Brittany at that moment.

For a student with a GPA of 3.8 Puck found he could be frustratingly thick at times. Puck visibly grappled with his temper and managed to get out a simple, "Yes."

"But you-you're-" Kurt stammered. The soprano knew Puck was only wearing a baggy T-shirt and boxers to bed. He had unintentionally got a very nice view of Puck's well sculptured ass before he had slipped under the covers.

"Half naked. Very good." He examined him shrewdly, a ghost of a smile tugging at the left-hand side of his mouth. "I always knew you'd be a prude. I bet you're still a virgin, too?"

"Of course not!" He realized that forceful answer didn't come out quite as he intended. "Well, Blaine is the only man I've ever been with-"

He snorted. "Then your just as good as one. I only said because watching you drool into your corset is disgusting. And that damned light is keeping me awake."

"...No other reason?"

At his visible suspicion, a mischievous glint appeared in Puck's brilliant eyes. "Now who's the dirty minded one? I don't bite, Princess" he suddenly gave a wolfish grin, exposing teeth that appeared sharper then they had any right to be. "Unless you want me too..."

Kurt realized with relief that the bronzed skin boy was just playing with him and meant no harm, this sick sense of humour seemed to be his way of socializing. He actually betrayed a chuckle. "Fine," he said, walking over to the dresser and rummaging through Puck's bag that was piled on top of it. He pulled an article of clothing out of it and casually threw it at him, "But you're wearing these."

Puck unfolded it and saw it was a pair of jogging bottoms. He wadded it into a ball and threw it right back. "No chance. Those aren't for sleeping."

"I know how you like to sleep. But I'm not lying under the covers with only a millimetre thick worth of cloth separating me from your little Puckerman." He walked over to the bed and held up the joggers in front of him.

He was starting to get angry now. "One, it's NOT little," he snapped before he joked, "and two, nobody said that you had to wear any clothes-"

"-Nice try. Put it on or I go back to drooling."

Grumbling, he snatched the joggers and pulled them on underneath the blankets and Kurt retrieved his nightwear and went into the bathroom to begin the ritual of cleaning up before going to bed.

Nothing happened that night of course. Puck couldn't do that to Finn and Kurt would never betray his step-brother like that. Besides, he would never lower himself to such standards.

Kurt actually found that he liked being lulled to sleep by his soft, purr-like snoring and there was a comforted smile on his relaxed features when he drifted off. Initially he was dreading the close contact, but Noah actually anticipated it. When he woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night his senses automatically reached out and homed in on the close presence of Kurt and he relaxed, breathing in his distinctly almost feminine scent and allowing it to soothe him back to sleep.

Thoughts of; safe, floated around his sleep deprived brain.

It had been months since Noah had slept alone. The last time he had not shared a bed with somebody was when he was avoiding Finn, and before that when he was living with his mother. Even then he often woke to find his baby sister cuddled into his side for one of two reasons; she had a bad dream and wanted comforting from her Noa-no, or he had a bad dream and she had came to his rescue, knowing it normally settled him.

Noah knew that the presence of a warm body near by seemed to keep the monster in his dreams at bay, so when he found he wasn't sharing a room with Finn, he had been slightly nervous. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up screaming next to one of the other Glee boys or even worse - if he ended up crying in his sleep.

That morning Kurt became aware that he had slept in later than usual, the sunlight from behind the curtained windows was brighter than usual. He was also aware that he had Puck's warm body pressed up against his back, his left muscular arm encircling his waist, the other resting against his neck. He must have gotten cold during the night and had sought out the nearest source of heat in his sleep.

Kurt was frozen in place and unconsciously held his breath as he wondered how he was possibly going to disengage himself without disturbing Puck. Almost as if he had caught that stray thought, Puck's eyes flew open.

Kurt pulled himself away in a rush and the bronzed skinned boy immediately sat up and blinked straight down at him. The two sat together on the bed barely two feet apart and regarded one another warily for a moment before he tried to stammer out, "I-I didn't do a-any-"

"Dibs on the bathroom," was all he had to say on the matter.

Kurt was too dumbstruck to protest as Puck got up out of the bed and crossed the room closing the door after him. When the paralysis wore off, he reached for the phone and called room service, still trying to interpret what had just occurred.

Kurt ordered himself some fresh fruit and a cup of coffee and got Puck waffles and a glass of summer berries.

He was handing over the money with a tip to the man when the sound of Puck being violently sick reached their ears.

Kurt cast a warily look over his shoulder to the source of the repulsive sound before paying the man and ushering him out.

Quietly, he approached the bathroom door. "Puck?" He asked tentatively. The pale boy knocked softly before pushing the door open.

The dark skinned boy was hunched over the toilet with his arm against it and his head buried in the crook of his elbow.

Kurt walked across the dirty lino with all the grace of a cat before dropping down beside the sick boy and placing a soothing hand on his back. Puck jumped at the touch, gasping slightly as he pulled away. As Puck's breath-taking brown eye's shot up to meet Kurt's piercing ones, he slowly calmed and his taut muscles relaxed under Kurt's hand.

"You okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

He watched Puck nod before saying, "Y-Yeah," He grimaced as his voice crocked and then repeated himself. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Kurt ignored the fact that Puck flinched back when he suddenly raised a hand to his head. "You don't have a temperature." Kurt mused. "I wander what's wrong?" He asked himself aloud.

Puck frowned at the musing boy before pulling away, dragging himself to his feet. "I'm fine, Princess. Don't worry. Besides, I'm sure you want the bathroom for your ten hour face scrub."

Kurt opened his mouth for a retort but Puck had already walked out and crawled back into the comfort of the warm bed.

* * *

><p>The knocking on the front door roused him from the painful memories of his ordeals involving Jake and he pulled awake like a man trying to climb out of quicksand; slowly, imperceptibly, weary to the bones and aching all over. He actually forgot why he was jarred awake and began drifting off once more when that knock came again. He looked around for the Princess but found the door to the bathroom was still closed. Kurt can answer; he thought wearily and began falling back into a peaceful oblivion.<p>

He didn't want to get out of bed so decided to ignore whoever was at the door but when a voice called out, "Puck, it's Finn." He slowly got up out of the comforting surface of that wonderful bed and wearily stalked to the door.

He undid the locks and pulled it open to see a grinning Finn. "Morning gorgeous." He greeted.

"Morning," Noah muttered. Noah wasn't a morning person until he had at least half a pot of coffee. The sleepy teen stood aside to let his boyfriend stroll in. The lanky teen jumped on the double bed and folded his legs, smiling at the dark skinned teen.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Noah shifted uncomfortable. No, he hadn't. He had been plagued by dreams the majority of the night and often woke up, searching for any type of comfort. He wasn't sure at what point he had started clinging on to Kurt, but then again, he didn't want to know.

Noah muttered a quick 'yes.'

Finn beamed at him and the younger boy smiled back. Finn's eyes and noise then detected the smell of waffles.

"Awe, waffles." He chimed, eagerly standing up to smell them. Puck watched with amusment as his boyfriend dipped down and inhaled a whiffed of them beofre standing up, smiling stupidly.

"You can have them is you want," Noah muttered tiredly. "I'm not really hungry."

At first, Finn's face lit up like a child's on Christmas and Puck nearly laughed and the older teen's love for food. It was quickly replaced by concern. "But, shouldn't you be eating, I mean, what about the ba-"

"Dude, shut up!" Puck shushed, causing Finn to blink in confusion.

"What?"

"Just shut up, okay?" He snapped before hissing, "Kurt's in the other room and I don't want him finding out!"

Finn continued to stare at him in confusion. "Finding out wh-Oh! About the ba-"

"Finn!"

Kurt looked over his shoulder and stared at the closed door where Puck and Finn were on the other side. He could hear Puck snapping at Finn for some reason or another and he was instantly curious.

With long thin fingers, he placed blusher now and strolled towards the door. He placed his ear next to it and listened.

He knew he shouldn't have been listening in on their conversation, but the urge to find some interesting gossip was too inviting.

He could barely make out what they were saying through the think wood of the door. He caught enough of it though.

His eyes widened in enlightenment and shock. Of course! It all made perfect sense now!

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know what Kurt knows make sure you review ;)<strong>

**Also, there's nothing going on between Puck and Kurt. It only happened because having somebody close to him helps stop the nightmares. That's why he was nervious when he found out he wasn't sharing a room with Finn. He certainly wasn't going to cuddle up to one of the other boys, was he?**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the way I protrayed Kurt, but I honestly think if Finn brought a man home and said he was in love with him, Kurt would hate it. Especially if it was Puck. Please tell me if you think I wrote Kurt well and any tips for importment is welcomed. This is the first time I've written Kurt before, so, yeah, not great, lol.**

**I do want to thank SouthenHemmy though for giving me that advice on both of those things. I know I've thank you for helping me with Kurt two or three times but I just wanted to say thanks again**.

**Thanks to everyone that is still reading this, I look forward to your feedback. :)**


	9. Surprise guest

**This was originally more or less a series of one-shots. I have made up my mind now and it's going to be a multi chapter fic of about ten or so chapters. Basically I picked serial colours, thought of ten or so connotations and then picked ones at random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

Surprise Guest

Benjamin Douglas observed the other New Direction members as he discreetly blended into the floral wallpaper. Electric blue eyes drank in the sight of the scattered teens while a small scowl stayed grafted to his pale face as he leant against the far wall, excluding himself from the group. His hawk like eyes darted from one member to the next, monitoring every little movement and every faucal expression as they chatted away carelessly.

Ben could see that Mercedes hand lingered on Sam's a little longer than normal as they both stood up to grab some food, the movement went mostly unobserved but Benjamin could tell that they were more than just close friends. He also noticed that Kurt was forging interest as Blaine prattled on about one thing or another. He saw the _discreet _longing gaze Roxanne kept giving Puck and the looks of anguish Rachel sent Finn's way as well as the tall boy joked with Puck.

He knew that there was something going on between Brittany and Santana as the dark skinned girl kept letting her hands linger past Brittany's and the way they leaded in closure together to whisper in each other's ears before giggling. The pale boy knew that Tina had carefully arranged the lilac bandana that the girls had to wear to hide a large love bite on the right side of her neck and that her love for Joey was more than platonic. He also knew that what Finn and Puck had went past bromance as they showed similar movements to the two ex-Cheerio's.

"You look bored." A silk voice said.

Ben stared down at Quinn from the corner of his eye briefly before continuing to observe the other members. "I am." Was all he said.

The blonde raised a thin, perfectly sculptured eyebrow in question before asking, "Then why don't you talk to somebody?"

"Because they are all overdramatic idiots," He said curtly before adding, "I hate Glee, its ridiculous and over rated."

"Then why are you still here?" She asked a slightly irritated hint in her voice.

At this, Ben remained silent, causing Quinn to smirk smugly. The two teens stayed against the wall as they observed the other students. Oddly, Ben found he enjoyed Quinn's silent company and gazed down at her, fixated by her beauty.

He thought she looked amazing in the black dress with the lilac bandana and headband. They only seemed to highlight her beauty as she knitted her pale hands together and glanced longingly at the other Glee members.

He knew she probably wanted to feel a part of it again. Ben knew every since the school had found out about her pregnancy and deemed her an outcast she had never felt accepted since. Since last year that feeling had only magnified.

He tried to hide his blush as the pale girl glanced up at her to find him staring. She raised her eyebrow in question again, though didn't ask for an answer and he didn't supply one.

The chestnut haired boy gathered up his courage and asked, "If you don't mind me asking...why did you sleep with Puck?"

This caused Quinn to glared daggers at him. He knew she had wanted to forget the events of the previous two years and that her decision to sleep with the Jewish boy still hunted her attempts of rebuilding her popularity.

"Not that it's any of your business; but I was feeling fat that day and he got me drunk on wine coolers." Ben could tell there was something she wasn't being completely honest with, but knew if he ever wanted a chance then he would have to keep his mouth shut.

"Sounds about right," He said, scuffing. "That boy is like a bloody social disease. People like him don't contribute anything to society and only fuck everything up."

Ben then winced mentally as Quinn's moth turned in to a thin line, indicating she wanted to say something but opted for keeping her mouth shut. She obviously disagreed with his statement and he assumed that meant she still cared for him somewhat. So he decided to ask, "You still care about him, don't you?"

Her mouth remained in a thin line as she answered, "Only because of the child."

The blue eyed boy frowned at this, wondering why she choice to leave the child unnamed.

"You ready for this guys?" Mr. Schuster asked as he walked into the room, clapping his hands together with a large grin on his face that reminded Ben of Finn. The group didn't respond to his excitement but merely muttered a few inaudible comments which caused him to frown. "What's wrong?" He inquired, "We've got this in the bag."

Rachel was the first one to speak, looking away from Finn at last, "We thought that about National's too, and we came in twelfth." She stated, frowning and looking like a kicked puppy.

Mr. Schuster's frown deepened, "Come on guys, we practiced really hard on this,"

"Mr. Shue's right, we've being working on these songs for a month already, and not to mention we've got four new great voices," Finn commented and Ben smirked. Ever the leader, he thought.

The group visible perk up at his comment, some even risking a smile, still praying to not become over confidant.

"Look, I know last year shock your confidence and everything, but that was the big leagues. We haven't lost at sectional' s yet and I'm telling you we won't." The curly haired teacher continued to try and reinsure their confidence.

"We have worked really hard at this guy," Blaine began, threading his fingers through Kurt's whom looked bored. "We can't lose, your all too amazing to lose." He squeezed Kurt's hand and grinned at him. Kurt smiled back weakly.

This seemed to reinsure their confidence even more and Rachel began a five minute rant about how amazing and talented they all were, which only a few of the members fully listened to.

Ben watched as Puck stood up and stretched before muttering, "I'm going out for some fresh air,"

Mr. Shue nodded and said, "I call you in about ten minutes, when we need to get on,"

The Jewish boy nodded and thanked Finn as he held up his jacket. Puck shrugged on his black militarised army jacket and strolled out.

The night was as cold as he expected and hit him with a surprising force.

Noah shivered as he glanced up at the thin crescent shape of the moon before pulling his jacket tighter around him. Dark snow clouds swirled across the sky, dulling the sparkling stars scattered above him. The wind tugged at his clothes and whipped his face and the back of his neck. Threads of snow whirled in small eddy like movements, curling through the heavy wire of the fences, reaching towards him like ragged claws. He could practically smell the snowstorm approaching.

Noah frowned as he walked closure towards the fence, wandering if he would be able to make it to his appointment for the baby on the Sunday. The choir group had arrived at their motel room around two o'clock the day before and Finn and Puck had ventured out together, stretching their tired legs from the four hour drive to go explore Pittsburgh's mall. Finn had stopped to coo at a few of the baby clothing and Noah had dragged him away, embarrassed.

Noah smiled at the memory. Ever since Finn had found out about the child, he had been completely supportive. The tall teen still hadn't managed to get a job, but he had constantly made sure to remind Noah that he was there for him - for him and the baby.

He stared off in to the distance and breathed in the cold November air his mind drifting over to thoughts and queries he had no idea to solve. His thoughts were abruptly cut short when hands that were too warm for this type of weather blanked out his eyesight.

"Guess who?" A deep and strangely familiar voice rumbled in his ear, causing warm air to brush his ear. While the heat was welcomed, the close proximity wasn't. The unknown man's palms press down hard against his cheek and the untarnished edge of his ring was likely to leave a small mark. "Hurry up, guess, you're on in ten." He said, his voice was horse and raspy, as if he smoked a pack everyday.

Noah frowned for a moment, wondering who it was. He remembered that voice, but he wasn't certain whom it belonged to.

Still unsure of whom it was, Puck growled out, "I don't know, but you better get your bloody hands off of me."

The unknown man shifted from behind him, chuckling softly as he released the clasp he had on Puck's eyes.

The Jewish boy turned around and his mouth involuntarily fell open as he gawked at the man that stood before him in shock.

"What, no 'hello'?"

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry there is so little, I had trouble writing this chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will be easy, and considering I no longer have to go to college on Monday's and Wednesdays (Wahoo!) I will have more time to write and can get help from my friend!<strong>

**Please review and tips are more than welcomed. **


	10. Reply To Finncognito

When my tenth chapter is finished I will replace it with this one.

Reply to Finncognito

First of all, yes your review was a little harsh and hurtful, but I understand you were only trying to be helpful and I respect that. So thank you for taking the time to write your review.

I know my spelling and grammar is terrible and I have been looking for a beta and still am. I'm dyslexic and I know this isn't an excuse, but I still find it very hard to pick up on spelling and grammar mistakes. If you look back to pervious chapters I have fixed some of the mistakes I have managed to noticed, but I know it's still not perfect. When I try finding a beta most people ether don't reply, don't beta slash or don't beta check Finn/Puck stories, so if you or anybody else reading this could suggest or doesn't mind beta checking this story then please PM me.

Puck is about ten/eleven weeks so far and as far as I'm aware there would only be a small bump. The first two chapters were set in early and mid September, chapters 3 to 6 were set in late October early November while the last three are set in mid and late November. I'm taking the story slowly as I want to focus more on how the pregnancy affects them as a couple and develops them as people rather then the actual baby. Though some unavoidable baby drama will be appear soon.

My OC's will play a part in later chapters and play a large part in the prequel for this story, but I'm sorry that annoyed you.

As for reviewing other people's chapters, I'm only trying to help and some of the people have asked me to review there stories for them. Normally when somebody has written in the AN to point out mistakes an offer tips if I can think of any to help I am willing to do that. I didn't just 'take it upon myself' as I know I'm not a great writer. My spelling and grammar is terrible, I am awful at metaphors and similes and I'm willing to take all the help I can get. I'm only trying to help the person with what little advice I can give them, because I'm certainly not trying to seem like the better or more professional writer because I'm sure most of them have more talent then I do and I respect that and only what to see the talent and skill shine in future and current stories.

Once again, I'm sorry that it's annoyed you and I promise I will try and improve.

If you could leave a reply to this by ether PMing me or a review I will be grateful.

Sorry to everyone who was expecting a new chapter!


	11. The Final Straw

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The final straw.**

When his phone rang in his pocket, Finn jumped a little. He could have sworn he had turned it off. Then he remembered when Kurt had yelled at him because his phone wasn't on, or dead, he couldn't quiet recall. It had been over a year ago now and at the time it had been an emergency. Ever since then, he had a habit of never switching it off. It was almost like it was physically impossible for him.

He pulled it out, sending Mr. Schuester a sheepish look as he did so. The curly haired man had told them to turn their phones off, but he still didn't. He knew who it was instantly because of the ring tone, 'At My Most Beautiful' by R.E.M and opened it up to find a text from Puck, requesting him to come outside.

The text filled him with curiosity and easily compelled him to step out, eager to know what his boyfriend wanted.

Finn stared into the darkness, trying to spot Noah, but the night cast a heavy veil over the parking lot so he couldn't see anything more than a few feet ahead. He breathed in the late November air and walked further into the night, searching for the dark skinned man.

He caught sight of a man in jeans, work boots, and jacket smoking over by the designated smoking area. Then he saw Puck was there too. Finn frowned at that, what was Noah doing talking to a stranger?

He approached them slowly, and as he got closer he could hear them talking as if they had know each other their entire life. Finns frown and confusion both deepened. He was more curious then anything, but another part of him, the more possessive part, felt jealous that this stranger got to see the more carefree side of Puck.

At first, Noah had always been tense around him, but now he was relaxed enough around a stranger to joke and laugh? It had taken him months to get a reaction like that! He had spent countless nights, wandering what he would have to do to get a smile like that. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he stopped and simple observed them.

Where did this come from? He had never been this jealous and protective before. Even when Quinn had cheated on him, it didn't bother him as much as the idea that a total stranger had achieved what had taken him months of hard work.

Finn froze as the stranger turned to stare directly at him. The tall teen blinked as he looked into the familiar face, "Matt?" He asked in disbelief.

The older man smirked at Finn's baffled expression, and then he nodded at the taller teen politely. "Finn," was all he said.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Noah told me you weren't coming round to the end of the month."

"I heard you were performing, thought I'd surprise you," Matt said simply, then turned around to face Puck and smiled at him.

Finn felt a spike of envy shoot through him as the dark skinned teen smiled back. Actually smiled! It had taken him months of cocky and amused smirks before a real smile broke through.

"How long you staying for?" Finn asked, forcing civility.

Matt looked back over at the tall teen and frowned, "I don't have to be back to college until the 2nd of January."

"Oh," was Finns reply. He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but the way Matt and Noah both frowned showed he hadn't succeeded very well. "So why did you want me to come out?" Finn enquired, looking past Matt to the Jewish boy, changing the subject.

Noah smiled brightly, "Me and Matt were just catching up," as he saw Finns distressed expression, his vivid smiled faded uncertainly, "I'd thought you'd want to too."

It took Finn a minute to realize it, but Noah was asking his permission to tell Matt they were together. Deciding he did want Matt to know in order to prevent any unwanted advances, he stepped forward and wrapped a possessive arm around the Jewish boy's waist, "So what have you been up to?" He asked Matt, though had no real interest in knowing.

Noah beamed up at him, and Finn thought his chest was going to exploded. The smile was full of worship and pride that it almost overwhelmed him with so much love that he wasn't sure if he could contain it. Not certain how Noah would react to public affection in front of Matt, he settled for a small kiss on his forehead.

Matt raised an eyebrow and said, "Forget about me, when did this happen?" he asked, inclining to the couple with a small nod. Finn found himself frowning again, he knew he was probably just being paranoid or jealous, but Matt hadn't taken his eyes off of Puck once. "About five months," he answered, trying to hide his dislike, which would seem immature and juvenile to both of them, out of his voice. "Since June."

"I didn't mean that," Matt grumbled, "I meant since when were you gay?" Finn scowled in confusion and annoyance at his almost hateful tone, Matt sounded resentful. The older man then sniped, "when I was still in school, you were one of the biggest homophobes there, and now your suddenly gay and with Noah?"

"Wait, what?" Finn stammered, "I was never homopho-"

"Yes you were Hudson," the dark skinned man growled, "Don't even pretend you weren't. I know what you said to Kurt!"

Finn was taken aback at first, but then released his grip around Noah's waist and snapped, "Listen, you don't know what was going on, he-"

"I know what happened! Kurt liked you and you treated him like a piece of shit!"

"He was friggin' obsessed with me!"

"Finn," Noah snapped, "dude, seriously, do you have to get in to this now?"

The tall teen blinked, obviously confused and annoyed that Puck was targeting him, while Matt was free from his scold. "We're on in a minute, and we aren't gonna win if you're pissed off, and this is the first time I've seen him in over a year, so don't go and ruin it with a stupid argument." Sighing in frustration, he pulled his jacket closer, glared at Finn, then glanced at Matt, who simple nodded. "I'm going back inside," he grumbled, "I see you later Matt."

* * *

><p>They had won, of course. There was no doubt in any of their minds that they wouldn't. Rachel sang 'Chasing Pavements' by Adele, which had the crowd in awe, while their group performance was 'I See You' by Mika. Finn would have been lying if he said he hadn't kept glancing at Noah while he sang his verse, hypnotised by his smooth voice.<p>

Mr. Schuester, who was over the moon at their win, despite the fact it was only sectionals, offered to take them out for breakfast the next day. They weren't getting the bus back until noon.

Everybody was up by eight, and as usual, Finn had stopped by Pucks room to check up on him.

"You know, I could cook us something when we get back. Just you and me together for the night?" He offered, smiling softly at the dark skinned boy.

"No thanks." Noah replied, not looking up from the paper he had in his hand. "Besides, I don't wanna die yet."

"I wouldn't give you-"

"Yes you would. I've tasted your cooking; I'm surprised I'm still here."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Finn protested.

Noah simple raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…Maybe the eggs were slightly over cooked," he admitted reluctantly.

"Slightly?" Puck scoffed, "Finn, scrambled eggs are meant to be scrambled. Not a solid block that you can't even cut with a knife and toast is meant to be dry, with a thin layer of butter – not soggy with holes dug in it." He instructed with a smirk, his eyes glittering in amusement as his boyfriend pouted.

"What have you planned for your eighteenth?" Noah suddenly asked.

"Umm, I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I've been busy lately though, with Glee and we're got basketball and football season too. I've even given up trying to do my homework."

Noah gave his boyfriend a look. "You never did any in the first place, Finn."

"Yeah, well, homework is hard!" He whined childishly, crossing his arms and pouting again. "Anyway," he said, "You ready to go?"

Puck barley glanced up from the paper in his hand and replied, "I'm not going."

Finn stared at his boyfriend for a moment before sitting on the bed next to him, and placing a hand on his thigh "Are you sick?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Noah rolled his eyes, "my backs killing me, and Kurt sprayed his stupid perfume in the bathroom, which made me puke my guts up about three times, but, yeah, other than that, I'm fine." He said sarcastically.

Finn pulled back a little, offended, "Well you don't need to be so mean…"

"Well you shouldn't ask such dumb questions," Puck retorted, glaring down at the paper. "I'm staying behind so I can talk with Matt."

"Oh, so you'd rather spend time with him now?" Finn snapped, glaring at the teenager sat next to him, who still wasn't making proper eye contact.

"Don't be so stupid, Finn. I haven't seen him in over a year, I think I can spend an hour alone with him, it's not against the law!"

Finn frowned, "Why are you being so snappy?"

"Why are you being such an idiot?" Puck replied angrily. Truth be told, he wasn't sure himself. He was never like this with Finn.

Sighing in frustration, Finn stood up, "Fine, be that way. I talk to you when you've not be so damn hormonal!" he spat and stormed out the door before Noah had the chance to say anything.

* * *

><p>It was less than two hours after they arrived home that Puck had shamefully apologised for constantly insulting Finn that morning. Finn had graciously accepted it, pulling the shorter teen in to a tight hug. They then spent an hour on the Xbox, playing against each other on Halo and throwing popcorn at the TV whenever one of them died.<p>

Just after Finn was killed for the hundredth time, he pulled Pucks legs up to rest on his lap and began massaging them. All of Noah's muscles instantly turned to jelly, and he slouched into the couch, sighing blissfully. Finn slowly worked his way up the dark skinned teens leg, soothing out all the knots before he held on to his hips and leaned forward to kiss him. Puck smiled into the kiss, and the lanky teen pulled him onto his lap. He shifted at first, then simple let himself melt against Finn's hard chest and warm lips.

One arm slithered under his knees, while the other one went to support his shoulders, and the next thing Puck knew, Finn was effortlessly scooping him up in his arms and holding him bridal style. Puck scowled, "Dude, put me down, I'm not a girl."

Finn only grinned, "You love it really." Puck opened his mouth to protest, but his complaint died on his lips as Finn captured them and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Noah moaned into the kiss as Finn laid him down on the bed and climbed between his legs.

Noah tangled his fingers in Finn's hair as he attacked his mouth. One of the pales teens hands gripped the hem of Puck's shirt and lifted it up. Noah quickly sat up, allowing him to lift it up and have full range of his dark bronze skin. The clumsy teen smirked as he saw that his boyfriends brown nipples had already harden. One hand crawled up his warm flesh and tweaked it, making Noah gasp.

He fumbled to take of Puck's belt next, keen fingers struggling to undo the latch. Noah rolled his eyes and did it for him, pulling his jeans and boxers down in one switch movement, kicking off the end of the bed, and letting his hard cock spring free. Noah then glanced up at him and smirked, "This is a little unfair, I'm laid here naked and you've still got your clothes on."

Smirking back, Finn eagerly pulled his top off and yanked his jeans down.

"You're so beautiful," he praised the darker skinned boy as he gripped his hard member and started pumping up and down, causing Noah to moan and thrash his hips up, desperate for more contact. Finn stared down at him in awe as he gasped, his checks flushed and his eyes closed in pleasure. He really did feel honoured at how much trust and faith he had in him.

"I love you," Noah declared as Finn lined his member up with his entrance and with one swift movement, fully burying himself in his tight heat.

The drummer leaded forward and pressed down hard on Noah's lips, then breathed, "I love you too."

Finn snapped his hips forward, and Noah moaned, throwing his head back, stretching his neck invitingly. The pale teen began to nuzzle his neck and suck on the tender flesh, making Noah moan even louder. "You're so tight, you're so beautiful, you're so amazing," Finn chanted, angling his hips and slamming forward, hitting the shorter teens prostate.

"Fuck!" Noah groaned, arching his back as Finn continued to work himself in and out of his body, kissing and sucking every inch of his flesh that he could reach.

"That good baby?" Finn panted, and thrust deep into his body, hitting his sweat spot again and again.

"God, y-yes!" He mewled, "Don't stop," the dark skinned teen half begged and half commanded as Finn slowed down. Finn chuckled in amusement and sped up again.

"You're so good, so tight baby," Finn praised, and Noah cried in delight as Finn continued to pound him into the mattress. The dark skinned teen wantonly spread his legs further as he felt his balls tightening.

His back arched as his anal walls clamped around Finn as he came, his lovers name on his lips.

"I love you," Finn moaned as he followed soon after, shooting his seed into Noah's body. He collapsed against the other teens chest, both panting heavily. After ten minutes, Noah still hand his hand tangled in Finn hair and the other on his ass. Finally, Finn pulled out and flopped in the bed next to him.

It was another twenty minute later when Puck stood up, pulling his boxers and jeans on before he strolled into the attached bathroom.

"Finn, seriously!" He called out.

Frowning, Finn pulled himself up, grabbing his own boxers and sliding them on as he walked into the bathroom and found Noah staring into the mirror.

That's when he noticed the rather large, and obvious love bite on his neck. He leisurely walked over to the shorter teen and wrapped an arm around his waist, "my bad," he said sheepishly.

Noah glared up at him. "Dude, you know the friggin' rules! No love bites were people can see!" Sighing in frustration, he continued to inspect the bruise. "How the fuck am I gonna cover this up?" he asked nobody in particular.

The taller boy rested his chin on Noah's shaven head and said, "Don't, let people see it."

Noah blinked. "If I do that, then people are gonna start asking-"

"I want them to," Finn said, cutting him off, "I want them to know you're my boyfriend."

The Jewish boy turned around to look at him suspiciously, scowling, he accused, "This is because of Matt, isn't it?"

Finn scoffed, "No," he said quickly, "I just want people to know we're together, that you are off limits."

Noah only narrowed his eyes mistrustfully, "You are never this possessive, Finn. It is because of him."

"No, it isn't," Finn continued to protest.

"Yes, it is," Noah retorted.

Glarring down at him, Finn replied childishly, "No, it isn't."

"Dude, don't try lying to me. You're a shit liar."

"No, I'm not," he objected, "remember that time in Mr. Johnson's class? Nobody knew that it was me who hid all his pens."

The darker skinned teen only rolled his eyes, "That was because you looked so damn pathetic that nobody wanted to rat you out."

A loot of hurt quickly flashed across Finn's face, but Noah was too angry and frustrated to feel guilty.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"So is your jealousies. I've already told you, you've got nothing to fucking worry about with Matt." He retorted.

"Well, how do I know?" Finn asked, "You do have a reputation for cheating, how do I know this isn't any different?"

If Puck hadn't been so angry, he would have been gravely upset by Finn's accusation. "Dude, not this again," he sighed.

"Yes, this again!" Finn replied stubbornly. "I mean, you did spend an hour alone in that room with him!"

"Dude, nothing went down in there. The only person I'm getting down with is you!" They were both getting livid now, Finn because of Puck insults, and Noah because of how little it appeared Finn actually trusted him.

"Oh, well that's a surprise. What was it you said in school the other day, that you're a sex shark? So how do I know you're not getting it behind my back too?" Finn growled.

Glaring up at the taller boy, Noah pushed past him and back into the bedroom, scooping up his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Finn demanded to know.

"Away from you, you fucking idiot!"

"Oh, I see," Finn snapped, "You're off to go and fuck around with Matt, right? Now that your old flame is back in town, you don't need me anymore!"

Noah span around to face Finn, and if his voice was high enough, he would have scream at him, "No, you stupid fuck! I'm leaving until you calm down and sort yourself out!" And just like that, Puck slammed the bedroom door shut, ignored the concerned and demanding shouts from Burt and Carole, rushed down the staires and speed off in his old truck, leaving behind a weeping Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>I really am sorry this took so long, I had a really hard time writing anything involved with this story. I also wanted to say thank you to Tess2046, and SouthernHemmy for all your help :)<strong>

**Thank you for all of the reviews to, I love hearing what you have to say :)**


	12. Seperated Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven<strong>

**Separated souls**

"Where were you last night?"

Noah jumped as he shut his locker to find Finn stood right next to him, towering over him. He glared up at the pale teen and almost huffed, and then he realized how girly that was so simple crossed his arms. "That isn't any of your business," he muttered, determined not to be the bad guy in this situation. As far as he was concerned, Finn owned him an apology before he should even consider getting one from Puck.

"Yes it is, you're _my_ boyfriend," Finn hissed, and watched with annoyance as Noah glanced around the hall hastily. The corridors were quickly becoming deserted, due to the fact the bell had just rang. After the last person disappeared into a classroom, he glared back up at Finn.

"Really," he mused, sounding spiteful, "and I thought boyfriends were supposed to trust each other."

Finn looked shocked at his comment. "I _do_ trust you," he said, trying desperately to convince Noah of that. "It's just you stormed out and were missing the entire night!"

"Well I'm not staying in a house with somebody who thinks I'd fuck the next thing that came along!" He snapped.

The Quarterback sighed in frustration. "Noah," he breathed, tired. "You know I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did Finn!" Puck replied stubbornly. "You wouldn't have said it if that wasn't what you were thinking."

"Well, what did you expect me to think? You have a reputation for cheating, and you _did_ spend an hour with him alone!"

"Not this again," Noah sighed, rolling his eyes and moving to walk away. Finn caught his arm. "Let go of me," he ordered.

"No, not until we sort this out." Finn said firmly, "Just tell me what happened?"

Growling, Puck snatched his arm away, and took a few steps back, then snapped, "I shouldn't have to! You should trust me enough by now to know I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"You haven't given me many reasons to trust you, have you?"

Noah was taken aback by Finns comment, and he scowled at himself as he felt tears burn his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he being so emotional all of a sudden? He refused to reply though, so just glared at him indignantly.

Sighing, Finn muttered, "I gotta go to class." He then turned and left Noah standing there.

Damn it, Finn was right! Puck thought as he rubbed his watering eyes with his palms. Both of Finns girlfriends had cheated on him, and they had done it with him! Not only that, he was infamous around the school for being a manwhore, so what possible reason did he have to really have any trust or faith in him?

"Fuck," he swore softly. "Fuck!" Puck yelled, slamming his fist into his locker and ignore the instant burn that swirled up his hand and arm, setting his nerves on fire. He cursed the sob that dared to rip through his throat as he rested his head on the cold metal, trying to calm himself down. In another spat of anger, he kicked the locker and the sound rang out loudly. He felt the sobs tear through him, deep and gasping as he tried to force them down.

As his tears began to dry, and both his fist and ribs felt bruised, he heard a voice say softly, "You know, beating up a defenceless locker isn't going to help."

Sighing with great frustration, Noah turned to face Kurt, and tried to compose himself. "What do you want?" he eventually asked, cursing at himself as his voice came out as barely even a whisper.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You've seen me. Now you can leave."

"Can't," Kurt chuckled, smiling softly. "I am also under threat by Rachel, she said if I don't confront you when I see you, then her and Santana would pin me down and shave my hair off. I'm unsure as to how they would know, but I wouldn't want to tempt fate, especially considering Satan is involved." He smirked at his own joke before adding, "We are all worried about you."

Noah snorted in amusement. Rachel could be intimidating when she wanted to. Hell, she had even tried to order him around once – which was useless, but entertaining.

Kurt was relieved – Puck hadn't left. He had been afraid that the Jewish teen would storm off when he arrived. The soprano's problem now was making him stay.

"So, what is wrong?" he finally dared to ask.

"Nothing," Puck relied hastily.

Kurt gave him a look.

The dark skinned teen sighed heavily; his entire body seemed to sag with the effort, and he looked Kurt in the eye before muttering, "Look, it's nothing you need to worry about, its…"

"It's between you and Finn, I know," Kurt filled. "But it's obviously effecting you both. Finn was crying, Puck, after you stormed out. And I'm almost certain that's those tears weren't because you suddenly realized how atrocious your fashion sense is."

Glancing down at the ground in defeat, Noah started, "It's just-" He flinched as the bell suddenly rang, then felt amazed at how long he must have spent taking out his frustration on a locker.

"Yes?" The fashion diva encouraged, taking a small step forward.

Noah opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a crude comment by Azimio as he strolled past, "Don't stand too close, Puckerman, wouldn't want you catching a case of the gay just before our big game."

Noah tried to disregard the sting of his comment, but then he saw the hurt flash across Kurt's face. It was barely even there, just a tiny flicker of pain before it vanished again, as if it never even existed.

Taking no notice of Kurt's orders to get back, he chased after the African American teen and thrust his hand in between his shoulder blades, causing him to stumble forward gracelessly. He span around and snapped, "What the hell, 'hawk?"

"You better watch what you say about Kurt," Noah hissed.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I'll fucking massacre you, that's what!" Puck shouted, standing up to his full height, which was one or two inches shorter than the other jock.

Scoffing, the chunky football player dared, shoving Puck back a few feet. "I'd like to see you try, faggot!"

Scowling, he pushed Azimio hard. He didn't fully register the darker man taking a swing for him until he felt the pain exploding, burning the side of his face and shooting through his skull from where he had punched him in the side of the head. The next thing he felt was a firm, warm grip on both of his shoulders as somebody yanked him backwards, pulling him away from the enraged teen.

"Stop!" Somebody yelled, and he instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Sam. "Azimio, what the fuck man?" he bellowed. "Get the hell out of here!"

"No fucking way Ken, I need to show this fucker he can't talk to me like that!" he hissed, glaring at Puck, promising death.

The Jewish boy opened his mouth to retort, but jumped when he felt somebody's warm breath on his ear. "Noah, just come with me, you don't want to piss him off anymore and risk injuring the baby," Kurt whispered, his tone urgent.

Noah instantly froze, and felt his heart skip a beat.

Without another work, he let the shorter teen drag him away as Sam tried to calm down the fuming jock.

Naturally, Kurt escorted him to the boys bathroom. With keen, mistrustful eyes, he watched Kurt as he placed his designer bag on the sink and began rummaging through it.

Shaken, and still unsettled by the adrenaline pumping through him, Noah asked, "How did you know?"

Kurt glanced over at him and raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, "My brother isn't know for being cautious," he answered, and then smirked in amusement, "And you talk in your sleep."

* * *

><p>Finn waited for days for one of three things to happen; for the school to of been set on fire, to hear news that somebody was in a coma, or for Noah to knock on the door, asking to come back. When none of those events happened, he reasoned that perhaps Noah was a little more stable then what he had shown when he stormed out that terrible day. The tall teen had asked around the glee club, seeing if any of them were housing the Jewish teen, and had found himself unsuccessful in that approach. That only left two alternatives, and both were hard for him to accept. One was that Puck's stubborn pride meant he was spending his days in his beaten up truck, while the other option was he had ventured to stay with Matt. The thought alone both filled him with jealousy and dread.<p>

The only sightings Finn had of his boyfriend in the past three days were brief glances in the hallways before he vanished again. They should have shared a lesson together, but Noah had ditched it. It appeared that the jock had gone to ground and pulled one of his infamous disappearing acts.

He tried to get Noah out of his head, but found the act nearly impossible. A great part of it was the indignant rage created by his callous stubbornness. The shorter teen had been so moody and snappish lately, shouting at him for every little slip of the tongue or clumsy movement. He should have been relieved to be free of his unforeseen mood swings for once.

Fine. So why wasn't he?

The answer became clear each time he went to their shared bathroom and saw the extra toothbrush, or the empty seat next to his at the dinner table, or even the discarded controller by his Xbox. Every little detail, every seemingly insignificant object had his mind reeling with memories of him, of his smile, his laugh, his banter and teasing.

Being at school and knowing the other teen was in the same building had been no comfort to him, the only relief it gave him was the fact that Noah was unharmed, and he found himself praying that hopefully, the baby was too.

That was another thought that plagued his mind. Even though the thought of being a father at eighteen scared him just as much as the thought of being one at sixteen, he still found himself anticipating the baby's arrival. What gender would it be? Who's eye colour would it have? What would he or she be like? The leader type, like him? Or a badass, like Puck? Would their child like to sing too? Or want to learn to play the drums or the guitar? What about sports? He knew he was probably getting way ahead of himself, considering Noah had only just finished his first trimester, but he was excited and nervous all at the same time to meet his son or daughter.

The fact he hadn't been able to touch Noah's three month baby bump was just another aspect he missed.

By Wednesday, there was still no sign of Noah in any of his covert inquiries. It was so unlike the brash teen that Finn had to talk himself out of leaving work and school all together to find him.

"Get a grip on yourself, Hudson," he muttered, placing his burning face into his hands. Sitting at his desk, he was deliberately avoiding the mountain of homework piling up around him. A half-empty cup of hot chocolate was holding open a textbook he had borrowed from the local library and had been reading all week. He was trying to get more insight on Noah's character and wasn't assured by what he had discovered so far.

There was a faltering knock at his door and he heard the words. "Are you decent, Finn?" Kurt called.

Rubbing his face again, he sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, Kurt, you can come in."

The soprano tentatively stepped inside; he paused for a moment to take one lingering glance around the cluttered area. The room looked as if a small explosion of paper and clothes had been detonated earlier. There wasn't a piece of furniture that wasn't buried under rubbish or printed matter and he had to watch his step before he tripped over something. In a reflex action, he sniffed the air and almost gagged from the stench. There was an old sandwich rotting away in the far littered corner but Finn appeared oblivious. His impression of him, poor since they had moved in together, suddenly dropped another notch at the sight of such disarray. His eyes then flickered back to Finns. "Are you okay?"

Straightening up and clearing his throat self-consciously, he grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

Hands behind his back, Kurt strolled over and rested his hip against the taller boys desk. "Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"So there is something wrong," Kurt concluded.

Sighing, Finn pushed himself away from the desk and stood up. "Look, man, just-"

"Finn, please!" Kurt snapped, but his eyes were soft and pleading. "You're miserable without him, and he is too!"

Finn scoffed, "How do you know that?"

"I talked to him the other day-"

"What, when?" He said in shock.

"Monday, Finn."

The tall jock made a sound of disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he exclaimed, "I've been looking for him all week!"

"Because he asked me not to," Kurt retorted. "Look…just apologise."

"Why should I have to apologise for?" Finn snapped, "He's the one being all moody and having a go at me all the time! I just wanted to let people know we were going out, and he still had a go at me!"

"Are you quite done yet?" The fashion diva asked, his arms were crossed over his slim chest and he looked unimpressed.

Finn promptly fell silent.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache coming on. "Finn, this isn't time for you to be stubborn." He raised a hand to silence the drummer again when he saw him open his mouth to interrupt. "Ether of you," He added, giving the taller teen a warning look. "It doesn't matter who's right or wrong, you have to put it aside."

"He has no where to go, Finn," Kurt stressed. "You need to apologise, tell him you're sorry so he will come back." The soprano suddenly stopped, like he was unsure if what he was about to say was fair to use in trying to pressure Finn to swallow his pride. "I know about the pregnancy."

"How?" The jock asked, but stayed silent as Kurt gave him a look.

"That isn't important right now. What is though is that Puck has somewhere stable for himself and the child," His voice was direct, a clear order. Finn had to admit, he had a point. Although he had missed staring at his baby bump, and knowing he was half responsible for it, he hadn't really taken it into full consideration. What if Noah was living in the back of his car? The cold weather and the position he would be forced to sleep in couldn't be good for the baby. Was he getting the proper amount of food too? Kurt's voice and eyes then both softened, "I know that nether of you could live with yourself is something happen to the baby."

Finn sighed, "I know, Kurt. Its just…well, you know how he used to be…and I just worry sometimes, you know?" The blue eyed boy nodded understandingly. "I mean, he could get any girl, or even guy he wanted. So, what is there to stop him from running off with all of those cheerio's that flirt with him everyday?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because he loves you?" he asked, the question had an almost rhetorical ring to it. "Don't you think that if he was cheating on you, you would have known by now? People don't know that you are together, so they would have no reason to keep it quiet. Even if he told them to, one of them would just to spite him." Kurt tried to reason.

"Yeah," he said, pressing his lips together. God, he really hadn't thought things through very carefully.

The shorter teen opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Burt called from down stairs, "Kurt, buddy, can you come help me cook, god, what is this? I can't even pronounce it!" They heard him chuckle at himself, "come give us a hand, buddy?"

"Yes dad, I'll be right down!" Kurt called before turning back to look at his stepbrother. "Talk to him, Finn. If not for Puck's sake then at least for the baby's."

Finn frowned as he watched Kurt leave the room, wondering how he was going to get Noah back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that.<strong>

**Remember to leave a review, telling me what you thought and what you think I can improve on.**

**I hope Kurt was in character too :)**


	13. Attempting Sabotage

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Glee. If I ever win the lottery or something unlikely like that, I will buy the right to the script and make Finn and Puck get together.**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it and no flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. :)**

**Please remember to R&R and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Attempting Sabotage**

After school finished, Noah retreated to the familiar territory of the city's main park, counting on the thick foliage to shield him from any possible scrutiny from the Hummel-Hudson household. Obviously, taking refuge in the main park wasn't a wise decision while he was three months pregnant, the fact it seemed to attract druggie and other unpleasant company was a large weigh in when choosing a place to sleep.

He was hoping the unkempt plants would be large enough veils until he could get to the outer limits and into the woods where he could survive indefinitely but he had to wait for it to get dark before he dared leave the safety of the park and risk moving into the open. The last thing he wanted was to see Finn; not unless it was for a damn apology.

He considered the night one of his elements; he always felt most alive then and enjoyed wondering the empty streets of Lima, it was when he felt most a peace.

Moving off the main path, he went deeper into the woods until the he could no longer hear or see anybody and he found a spot where he would be unbothered. Crawling under the thick branches, he made a reasonably comfortable nest amid the dry leaves and settled down, trying to clear his aching mind. He was asleep the instant he laid his head on the ground.

At sometime around dusk, he awoke completely disoriented and not refreshed by his extended slumber in the least. When realization finally came to him it did very little to ease his anxiety and he spared an anxious glance skywards through parts in the trees. He elected to remain where he was until night had completely fallen and it seemed to take forever as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his hiding spot. When he was satisfied it was dark enough he found his way back to the main path that led out of the park.

He generally stuck to the shadows and tried to not draw any attention to himself as best as he could, meandering his way eastwards through empty alleyways, between buildings and around parking lots. It was a slow progress, but unfortunately his truck had ran out of gas after driving to school.

Then he felt the first drop of rain hit.

_Shit_, he thought, _just my fucking luck_! Muttering a steady monotone of curses, he plodded on.

It took him another half an hour to reach his destination. Weary and socked to the bone, he regarded the buildings and desperately tried to remember the house number. Knowing it was thirteen or fourteen, he trudge up the road and surveyed both houses doubtfully.

Out of suspiciously, he chose number fourteen and strolled down the garden path. He regarded the large house that she considered home before he raised his fist and knocked three times, spotting that the number one on the doors number plat had fallen off and somebody appeared to have tried to kick the door in. Putting his hands in his pockets he braced himself and mentally held a conversation with his inner voice, trying to anticipate her reaction to the news so he could give it to her in a reasonable way. He swayed on his feet impatiently as he awaited the inevitable confrontation.

The door opened and she betrayed one astonished blink of surprise, then regarded the jock with concern. "Noah? Are you okay?"

"Can I…come in?" he asked hollowly, suddenly feeling drained and unable to make eye contact. How the hell could he explain everything?

"Sure…sure, come in," April replied, stepping aside to let him into the room. She stared after him in amazement before letting an almost predator's grin.

It was a beautiful day for a morning swim.

Clad in a two-piece bikini held together by straining triangles of cloth April Rhodes dove into the indoor pool and began her morning laps. Sitting on the chair near by, a portable stereo was blaring away a selection of country songs. On the settee table was a tray with muffins, fruit and orange juice. The patio doors that led into the living room of the townhouse were wide open.

April splashed in the water deliberately and, after several laps she pulled herself out of the water, flinging her blond locks back and assuming an erotic pose as she looked towards the patio.

There was no one there.

Pouting, she grabbed a towel and dried herself off before stamping into the living room to glare down at the figure that was sprawled on the leather sofa. Ever since he had shown up at her door ten hours ago, Noah had been passed out on its surface, oblivious of anything and everything. Not being the most charitable of individuals she had elected to leave him be after the first time she had woken him to give him some eggs for breakfast but he had lunged for the nearest toilet when she had waved the plate under his noise. She was unnaturally cowed by his reaction. She had managed to get him to part with his soaked clothes, but he had oddly requested a jumper or thick shirt to wear, even after she reassured him she could simple turn the heating up and give him a thick blanket to sleep with. She had tried to get him into her bedroom but had only made it as far as the couch. When she went to get a blanket he was asleep in the few minutes it took her to return.

As she continued her inspection, her pout faded at the sight of him. He was lying on his back with one hand resting on his stomach and the other above his head, the dark teens mouth had parted a little in his sleep, which seemed to highlight the plumpness of his lips. The faint blush caused from the heat the house was radiating draw attention to his high impressive cheekbones and recent Broadway actress found herself as attracted to him as she had been the first day she had seen him.

He had practically became a direct opposite of the man he had once been and the men that made up her sexual diet; all tall, vacuous, aspiring young actors who were eager to share her bed in exchange for a phone number or a bit in her latest Broadway shown, which she had almost finished the script for. She had always been accustomed to having men fawn over her, which was as of more recently and she had been entirely caught off guard when she had started her usual flirtatious advances to Noah and he had roughly told her to stop. He had became temperamental, abusive, he still was a walking hair disaster- And still on hell of a turn on. His abnormal rejection at her advances only made her more determined to get him back in her bed, exhilarated by the prospect of the chase.

Kneeling down besides Noah's sleeping form, she considered his profile. Oblivious of his true origins. At first she had figured that he was probably Hispanic or mixed-race perhaps even a Texas descent. She ran a light hand across his firm chest and marvelled at his flawless build. He had once told her he had been lifting weights and going down the gym since the age of twelve and she could believe it, the corded muscles of his chest and shoulders flexed even while he slept. She slide her hand along his stomach to feel a bump and discover he had put on some weight, still, she didn't mind. She had slept with worse and he _still_ was drool worthy eye-candy.

She reasoned that she should resume her inspection to ensure all was well and her hand disappeared beneath the blanket and her smile widened in accomplishment as her fingers closed around his flaccid warmth. Pleased by w what her touch revealed, she began her skilful ministrations as she studied his relaxed features, waiting for his response.

An instant later, she was propelled backwards into the chair opposite the sofa and Noah sat up, his eyes wide with shock and hatred, which she noticed seemed to fade as his eye settled on her. She was no threat to him, he realized. His reaction had been so quick that she hadn't even seen him move and any other person would have been alarmed and sensed the wrongness at his sudden speed.

April merely lounged back in the chair as she crossed her long legs and said sweetly, "Morning darling. Hope you slept well?"

The dark skinned teen opened his mouth to begin scolding her and suddenly his stomach growled and his facial expression changed.

April jabbed her finger towards the direction of the pool. "There's some blueberry muffins, fruit and juice over there, and if you want a bit extra juice with it honey just ask." She leaded forward and winked, whispering, "It don't matter if you're underage. I'm not gonna rat on ya'"

Nodding his head gratefully, he noticed his clothes neatly folded on the coffee table, he threw the blanket aside and pulled on his faded jeans, well aware of the appreciative stare of the hostess. He disregarded her and padded barefoot out into the patio, discovering the breakfast tray and then he sat down to eat.

Chuckling lightly, April came up beside him and ran a hand along the back of his neck. The muscles between his shoulders tensed at the contact and he froze in place until she moved on. Laying the towel over the backrest of the chair she returned to the pool to continue her morning laps.

Flashing her one resentful glare, Noah forced his attention back on the food in front of him, haven not eaten since breakfast three days ago at sectionals. He made short work of the muffins, he barely even had the patients to remove the paper cups and if he had his way would have consumed the oranges and bananas skins and all. When he poured himself a glass of juice he had to use both hands to steady they glass when he raised it to his mouth. The meal barely took the edge of his hunger which was close to becoming debilitating. He felt staved, but wasn't sure if he should eat anymore and risk making himself sick, or not eat and there be possible repercussion for the baby. The thought of harming his child because of his fight with Finn made a tight knot form in his stomach, almost as if the fetuas was saying; _you better sort this out with daddy soon. And i mean soon. _

His talk with Kurt in the boys' bathroom had opened his eyes to the fact he had to be more cautious, that he couldn't go around starting fights or any sort of trouble if he wanted to keep the baby safe. He hadn't really thought about it much before then, but he realized that being pregnant was a lot more hard work then simple carrying a baby in your gut for nine months.

Even as April called him to join her in the pool, he went back into the house to search the kitchen. When he found the refrigerator, he opened the door expectantly, remembering the well-stocked back shelves at the Hudson-Hummel house. He almost howled in dismay at what he found instead.

April was in the process of getting herself back in shape for her upcoming Broadway production and her fridge and cupboard were bare of anything that even remotely resembled a temptation. Recently a strict Vegan, there wasn't even cheese or eggs in the fridge only greens of every conceivable shape and size. Rummaging around, he pulled out a block of white substance, studying the label in bewilderment. T-O-F-U. Sniffing it experimentally he only came away even more confused by what his senses told him. It appeared an edible concoction but he wasn't quite sure what to make of it until a cramp seized him and he had to lean on the counter for support. His surroundings dimmed and slowly came swimming back, leaving him weak and light-headed. More out of desperation than hunger, he unwrapped the contents of the package and forced it down, grimacing against the taste and waiting to see if his stomach would accept the offering or rebel against it. He was pleasantly surprised to feel some of his strength return and more than a little relieved. He began to search the contents of the fridge of more of this tasteless, gummy, miraculous substance.

After realizing that Noah had walked out on her, the blond pulled herself out of the pool again and went in pursuit. She found him in the kitchen finishing of a bottle of olives and shelved her annoyance at the sight him. The previous sickly pallor of his had abated somewhat and he appeared in better spirits. Pulling up one of the stools, she settled herself on it and supported her chin on one hand. Considering him thoughtfully for a moment, she finally spook up. "So, you enjoying the hospitality of the Rhodes Bed and Breakfast?"

"Your menu is definitely lacking," was all he had to say on the matter. He finished the last olive and threw the jar in the bin under the counter.

"I've got a big show coming up. The director said I have to lose eight pounds or he'll recast the lead."

He frowned at her. "Seriously? You're skinny enough, why the hell do you put up with that shit?"

"Because I'm a girl who enjoys her comforts," she admitted, grinning and gesturing at her surroundings. The Broadway tale, Crossroads, a April Rhodes story had turned out to be a great success, and even though the blond could have easily afforded to live in a bigger city, she had grown too fond of Lima to dare leave it. The small woman was currently working on her second script, but was finding it difficult. She was hoping that Noah could some how inspire her. "Same as you, sweetie."

"What do you mean?"

"That Mr. Burt Hummel owns his own shop, doesn't he? And his son wears all those expensive clothing, latest fashion and all that hola-boloze." She grinned at him, pointing a shaky finger, "And I hear you're pretty close to that tall one, Jim or something. Free ride to a lap of luxury after your Mama kicked ya out, yet you showed up looking like you were wearing clothes donated from goodwill, sweet cheeks. What happened with the Hummels?"

Drumming his fingers absently on the countertop, he chose his words carefully, not willing to give her anymore ammunition than she already had. "Me and Finn had a…disagreement. It would just have gotten too awakened. It was best I left."

"What 'bout one of those Motel round these parts?"

"I lost my damn wallet."

Smiling for no reason he could determine, April mused, "I'm surprised Finn let you go so easily."

Noah mentally flinched. It wasn't like he had gave him much of a choice, but still, he hadn't even bothered to chase after him. "What do you mean?" He asked again, wondering how much she knew.

April grinned. "Why you and Finn are more than friends, right? Oh, don't worry love, I've done it before when I needed somewhere to slee-"

"It's not like that!" he fumed, annoyed she would assume he could use Finn like that.

The skinny blond held her hands up defensively. "Whatever you say lovely, I'm not here to judge. I am wondering why you turned up at my door step and not one of your friends?"

"I was going to a friends, but I don't know the exact location. If I did I would be living with him."

Her smile withered after that. "Oh, well." She shrugged. "I'm used to being a door stop by now."

He frowned. "Don't say that. You're not a just a door stop."

"Nah, I don't mind honey," she replied, waving her hand at him before she stood up. "You need a place to stay and you're more than welcomed here. If I wanted to throw you out I would have done it by now?" April said, smirking and chuckling.

Kicking the fridge door behind him, he said, "You won't do that."

She smirked as she poured herself as glass of wine and then rested her chin on her hand again, "Oh yeah, sweetie? What makes you so sure?"

Flashing her a smile that contained no humour he leaned over the counter and dropped his voice to a husky tone as he informed her, "It's clear what you want from me; a good, thorough fuck that'll roll your eyes back into your skull. But I'm telling you now to not hold your breath."

She matched his forceful stare until they both blinked at the exact same moment, breaking that spell of stubborn wills. They were well matched in temperament and attitudes and this would have been almost a game if the stakes weren't so high. Of the two, April burst out into a fit og giggles. "I always get what I want one way or the other, Noah. What do you think about that?"

"I think I'm tired," he yawned and left the kitchen to return to the sofa.

"You know, my bedroom is just upstairs," she called after him.

He released a bark of bitter laughter at the mere suggestion. "You'll have to try better than that," he informed her. He pulled the light blanket over himself and deliberately showed her his back as he settled down to rest.

Well accustomed to such cat and mouse games, April calmly smiled and said to herself, "Oh, I plan to do better than just try..."

* * *

><p>Matt slowly let his truck roll down the street, inspecting every corner he could find, cursing himself for not anticipating this and giving Noah his address when he had the chance. He knew that the Jewish boy was deliberately keeping himself out of sight and they all knew finding him wouldn't be an easy task to any stretch of the imagination. He probably knew more people than half of the Glee Club combined, most likely more than half. He was intentionally keeping his location a mystery to everybody to avoid exactly what Matt was doing. The distance between Noah's disappearance and the start of Matt's search played to the guitarist advantage. After more than a day's search, he was reasonably sure he was finally heading in the right direction after several false leads. Not for the first time, he wondered just what he was going to do in the inevitable confrontation to follow.<p>

His thoughts strayed back when Finn had arrived at their small get-together, asking to speak to Matt in private. Matt had elected to spend the day with Artie and Lauren, whom he had never talked with until that day, but could see the qualities that caused Noah to enjoy their company and to also spend more time with his two favourite people in the world; Rachel and Noah, who he adored and would do anything to keep them happy. Even if that meant enduring time with Finn, who he hated. The minute the pale lanky teen appeared without Noah at his side Matt knew it was going to be bad news and he wasn't disappointed. Rachel, as usual, was oblivious.

"Hi Finn!" She chirped, rushing over to him and grabbing his hand. At least he had the decently to look sheepish and try and push her hands away as she brushed of some dirt on his shirt. "I'm glad you're hear, I was just telling Matt about last year and that song you wrote. Would you like to perform it with me?" She asked with her normal cheerfulness, staring up at him like she was a little kid again and he was her Christmas present. It was always a bit disarming to Matt how the young girl could normally act so happy up until Glee or singing was involved and then she showed a mature ferocious intensity. Not for the first time he wondered if she was bi-polar.

Finn smiled at the warm response, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders slightly, Matt only became more reinsured that something was wrong. "Sounds great, Rach. But I need to talk to Matt about something important."

The innocuous and helpful smile of Rachel's never wavered. "Well, you can talk to me too Finn. If it's really important."

Standing on the sidelines, Artie craned his head up to look at Matt and saw the expression of sullen anger on the college students features. "Why does he want to talk to you? What's going on?"

"Trouble," was all he had to say in response.

Matt stubbornly refused to talk in private knowing that they people stood with him were Noah's closes friends. He knew they were the only ones aware that Noah had been kicked out and was living with Finn. Sure enough to Matt words to Artie, Finn related the past events that had happened after their win at Sectionals, minus a few of the dirty details, which the pale teen knew Matt would have killed him for. He tried to keep the indignation out of his voice when he told them his thoughts about the time Noah and Matt had spent together. He hadn't succeed very well, as Rachel shot him an undetermined look before listening, if not resentfully to Finn's story. Rachel and Lauren seemed completely floored by the revelation, while Artie just listened carefully and Matt never once stopped glaring at him. According to Finn, Noah had showed up on Monday, talked to Kurt, quite football hand hadn't been back in school since. Matt found it ridiculous that it took Finn four days to admit he didn't know what to do. His rage and shock only intensified when the lanky teen told him that the Jewish boy was carrying his child.

"I only wanted to know what happened, I never expect him to react lik-"

"Shut up, Hudson," Matt rumbled in annoyance. Finn blinked, looking confused as to why Matt was angry at him. "This isn't about you. This is about Noah and how you fucked up. He shouldn't have to tell you every part of his day just to keep your paranoid ass happy. The only thing you didn't expect was that he didn't immediately beg for your forgiveness like Rachel would have."

"Hey," the short brunette protested.

"He's right Berry. It's was kinda nauseating to watch." Lauren piped up, her top lip curling a little.

Rachel huffed indigently and crossed her arms over her chest, unintentionally pouting.

"How long ago did this happen?" Artie asked curiously.

Finn squared his shoulders and admitted, "…four days ago-"

"Four days!" Matt bellowed. The only one of the assembled trio who didn't so much at flinch at the fearsome roar was Lauren. "He's fucking three months pregnant and you're been letting him wondering around, doing god knows what for four days? Are you a complete imbecile?"

"I thought he just come back…" he shrugged unhappily. "Obviously, that hasn't happened. I'm at a real lose here, guys," he said, hanging his head.

Seeing his hurt expression, Rachel put a comforting hand on his arm and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry Finn," she said. "We're all help and I get my Daddy's to help out too."

Matt cut himself of from the memory, the rage at the lanky teen increasing by the second.

After four hours of constant driving, he was thinking about reluctantly giving up for the day when he caught a familiar sight of blond hair.

"April! April Rhodes!" he called, quickly parking his truck and rushing out, not even bothering to shut the door completely.

Holding back a curse, the recent actress reluctantly cast a sidelong glance figuring it to be another autograph collector. God that got old fast. When she saw a vaguely familiar face she relaxed and smiled lazily. "Matt, honey, I almost didn't recognise you with clothes on."

Flushing as he remembered the time he, Noah and the small blond woman had spent in the shower, he replied, letting the veiled sarcasm slide. "yeah, been real hectic lately."

"Sorry to hear that, this old girl knows how things can get." She considered him for a moment. "Haven't seen you much lately. How are things between you and Noah?"

"I haven't seen him much lately, but I think he's in trouble."

She raised and eyebrow. "Really?" she asked dryly, thinking over his appearance the last few days. He certainly didn't look in top form. Even without the puking, she would have assumed he was ill.

Matt was rummaging through his pockets and he pulled out a crumbed receipt and pen, then began to scrawl and address and a phone number. "This is where I'm staying. Please though, Noah isn't well and if on the off chance you do see him, could you give him it? I'd really appreciate it."

April only grinned as she took the paper between shaky fingers. "It's not a problem honey cakes. Just make sure you drop by sometime, I'm in Ohio to the end of the month."

Matt only smiled slightly and thanked her as she stepped into the cab, unaware that she already knew the precise location of Noah.

* * *

><p>When April returned home she spent the afternoon staring at the address wondering what she was going to do and how she was going to go about it. In her devious mind she carefully evaluated every possible script and a prearranged counter like a chess master about to meet her greatest opponent. A flush of excitement lit her pale cheeks and she felt a responsive tingle between her milky white thighs. As she passed through the living room she looked at Noah's still form before going upstairs.<p>

Noah was stuck in a nightmare where Jake was taunting him over and over with his past failures and lack of friends and he was pitifully grateful when someone shook him awake. He woke up to a pair of silver eyes that were staring down at him in concern. "Are you all right?"

He sat up slowly and it took a moment to collect his bearings as he concentrated on April's face. "Fine," he grumbled, running a hand absently through his stiff hair.

Satisfied, the tall woman sat down in the opposite chair. She was wearing a low cut caftan that had an exotic tiger stripe pattern with a deep slit that revealed one smooth thigh. "Looked like one nasty dream. What was it?"

"None of your business."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Keep your fridge better stocked," he said crisply.

Nodding in sympathy, knowing how ill he had appeared she told him, "I sent my housekeeper out on some errands. She should be back soon." It was a partial lie. She had indeed sent her housekeeper out of the house...not to return until tomorrow.

He didn't respond, becoming lost in thought and intentionally ignoring her, determined not to lead her on or give her the wrong impression. At length she revealed three little words that she knew would guarantee his full attention. "I've found him."

Snapping his head up in surprise he betrayed a rare look of hope before he immediately reined it back. "Who?"

She grinned. "You know who I'm talking about. That Matt guy. Remember we shared that smocking hot time in the showers? I've found out where he's staying."

"Tell me."

"Not so fast honey," April said, leaning forward to face him. "I had to make a lot of phone calls and use very expensive resources to track him down as quickly as I have. I spent a pretty penny on this address and I'm not just going to give it to you for free."

His face immediately darkened in rising anger. "I told you that I lost my wallet."

"Silly man, you know damn well that it's not your money I want," she said with a smile, deliberately dropping her eyes to his crotch.

Sputtering, he rose menacingly over her, his hands clenched into fists. At her gloating smile in return he whirled in frustration and stamped out of the room into the backyard. It was coming on dark and the pool lights were on transforming the landscaped grounds of the small yard into a deceptively comforting sanctuary. Puck walked around the pool until he came to the fence that bordered the end of the property, shielding it from outsiders. He crossed his arms and tried to grapple with his rage, wondering what he was possibly going to do. Sensing her presence coming up behind him he said in a low voice, "I'm not like that anymore April."

"I'm not gonna force you darling. You can leave if you want to, I won't stop you," she said quietly. "But if you _do_," she sang, "Then you wont be able to find him. Words got out around our little glee friends your gone. They are worried about…especially Finn." At the mention of the pale teen, she saw his expression flutter.

His lip than curled. "I hate you."

She only smiled mildly back. "What's the big deal, baby? Just see it as a business deal. I mean, like with those pool ladies. We both have something the other wants. You want Matty, I want you. Simple as."

Turning on her, he shouted, "I told you, I don't do that anymore!"

She shrugged, completely ignoring his protests, looking sky-wards. "I know baby, but nobody needs to know. It's not like you haven't slept with anyone under from this sort of stuff before."

He snorted spitefully as he glared at her. She was ignorant that her price would sacrifice far more than just precious physical resources. He had about a thimble full of anything resembling pride left to sustain him and now this woman wanted to pimp him for a roll in the hay in exchange for an address. Things were just going steadily downhill...

As his pensive silence stretched on April submerged her growing irritation and said in a harder voice, "I'm waiting for an answer."

Glaring at the woman, he spat out, "I think about it."

Pouting, April gave a woeful sigh and strolled back into the house, swaying her hips as she did so.

The next morning she woke up to find Noah and the paper both missing.

She frowned at that, but it didn't matter anyway, after he had told her she would think about it, she knew that would happen. Not only that she saw her self relenting to him sooner or later, he was obviously sick and couldn't take advantage of him like that. Oh well, she thought sorrowfully. Pleanty fish in the sea.

* * *

><p>Matt stood out on the balcony admiring the lights of the Ohio, Lima when the phone in the living room began to ring. He glanced towards it in confusion and looked at his watch. It was close to midnight and he was about to go to bed and surrender to his sorrow, hoping to catch more than just a few hours of sleep. He wanted to ignore the invasive sound but knew that the front desk screened his calls and wouldn't be disturbing him this late without just cause. Bracing himself for the worst, he picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"<p>

There was silence on the other end. Listening to his heart speed up for no good reason, he tried again. "Hello? Who's there?"

"...Matt?"

"Noah," he whispered. His knees gave out on him and he fell backwards on the nearest chair. With the blood rushing in his ears, he could barely hear himself asking, "Noah, where are you?"

That unnerving silence again. He swore he could hear the Jewish boys breathing on the other end and somehow knew that he was about to hang up on him. "Tell me where you are. I'll come and get you!"

Waiting in dread for that inevitable click that would end the one-sided conversation, his husky voice rasped into his ear, "...I'm...at a pay-phone near the park."

There was something wrong with how he sounded but he didn't allow herself to dwell on it right now. "Look around. Do you see any street signs near you? Maybe a store? Can you tell me what it says?"

He heard the clunk of the receiver being dropped and felt his dread intensify. "Noah?" He was straining his hearing for the slightest hint of footfalls or the sound of traffic. All Matt was rewarded with was that terrible stillness on his end, betraying no hint of his presence. Clutching the receiver in one white-knuckled fist, he squeezed out tears and was about to give up when his voice finally came back.

Barely twenty minutes later, a cab pulled up along side of a phone booth and Matt got out, looking around urgently. They were one street over from the park across from a bakery that was closed at the late hour. Underneath of a street lamp the road sign at the corner read Warner Street. It had started raining just as he left the Hotel. A low rumble of thunder in the distance solidified his dread. This was the place Noah had told her over the phone, there was no doubt but where was he?

Cupping his hands around his mouth she called out, "Noah!"

He heard a rustling in the large oak that was near the phone booth. Craning his head up his barely had time to move out of the way when Noah lowered himself to the ground.

Releasing a relieved sigh Matt was about to tackle him in his inexpressible joy, his arms wide to embrace Noah as he rushed in. Recoiling from his sudden approach he fell gracelessly backwards in a tangle of limbs and lay there, breathing heavily. Matt took a good look at him, one really good look and came no further and he knelt down. In as firm a voice as Matt could manage under the circumstances he extended her hand out to him and whispered, "Let me help you, Noah. Please."

As his surroundings began to blur and darken, all that Noah could make out was the circle of his face and the light of the street lamp behind him that appeared like a faint halo. Dimly, he felt himself reaching one trembling hand outwards to be gently enfolded in his warm fingers.

He rested his cheek on the wet concrete of the sidewalk and knew no more.


	14. AN: POLL

AN: POLL 

Hey, this is just and AN telling you I have set up a poll on my profile page about what gender you would like the baby to be.

I know some people hate it when the author does this but it's just the gender of the baby and it's a fifty-fifty chance ether way.

If it's a girl I've got a few fluff one-shots of when she is about five and they all go on holiday, and even if I get more votes for a boy than girl I'll still write them, just won't have it connected to Arms Wide Open.

I've got it as a blind poll so it will still be a surprise when the gender of the baby is revealed.

Also, sorry about the cliff-hanger last chapter and hopefully the chapter will be up by the end of next week as I am busy this weekend so I can't get to it any sooner.


	15. Safe haven

**Disclaimer: I've currently got thirty pound on me, is that enough to buy out Glee? No? Oh, well then sorry but I don't own it yet.**

**Sorry about the delay, but I've just moved out of my parents house and haven't had much chance to get on the laptop and write for a full length of time. I've got a job too that I start tomorrow, which means even less time and I begin college again in a week or two, but I will try my hardest to get it done.**

**Also, it's ether the next or two more chapters until the sex of the baby is reveals, so make sure you have voted on my poll.**

**If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes make sure to tell me in a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I love to hear what you think so remember to R&R :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Safe haven **

With help from the cab driver, Matt managed to get the unconscious teen into the backseat where he settled in beside him, cradling Noah's head in his lap. He was burning up with a fever and shivering in his wet clothes.

The cab driver observed his distress from the front seat. "The Hospital is only a couple of blocks away. Do you want me to take you there?"

"Noah?" Matt soothed his perspiring, creased brow. "Noah, do you hear me?"

He made one low moan of acknowledgement and resumed his helpless shaking. It hurt Matt beyond words to see Noah reduced to this sorry state while he had spent the past week living it up in a rich suite curtsy of his well off father. The pang of guilt he felt was unreasonable, he hadn't know unto two days ago that he was missing, and he had been looking for him. It was apparent that he hadn't tried hard enough. At least he could say he worked harder than Finn.

"Sir?" the cabbie interjected. "The kid needs a doctor."

Matt remembered that the hotel kept a doctor on retainer to help keep those embarrassing little drug over-doses and out of control spousal arguments out of the local tabloids. It had a reputation of being utterly scandal free but it wasn't because of the stability of its guest-list. "Take me back to the hotel."

"But-"

"Do it!" he snapped.

Grumbling, the cab driver pulled away from the curb and drove swiftly in to the canter. When they reached the front of the hotel Matt explained the situation to the doorman who immediately rushed inside to inform the night manager. Well aware of the status of the Rutherford, the manager himself came out in the rain and helped him with the teens limp form, the both of them looping one of his arms around their necks and carrying him inside. Matt was grateful for the late hour. Aside from a few porters and security guards, their passage to the elevator went largely unnoticed.

"I must say, Mr. Rutherford, quite the impressive company that you've elected to bring back," the manager quipped as they rode up to the fifty-eighth floor where his suite lied.

"I have you know I have been best friend's with him since I was twelve and have been in love with him since I was fourteen," Matt told him in a cold voice.

Visibly paling, the manager amended in a more humble tone, "I meant no offense. I was only attempting to lighten the mood-"

"Can it. The last thing I want to hear is your ass-kissing. What's the word on the doctor?"

"Fortunately, he's all ready in the building responding to another…crisis. My staff is paging him as we speak. He should arrive at your suite within the hour."

Matt absorbed the news with one curt nod and the man took the hint and kept his own mouth shut. When they arrived at his suite, the pair settled Noah into the bedroom and the manager wisely took his leave, not bothering to wait around for a tip.

Alone together Matt tried again to rouse the Jewish teen to no avail. He was shivering and Matt decided to get him out of his wet clothes and under some warm blankets. He removed his jacket first, examining the tears in the fabric with disbelief. From the looks of the rest of his tattered clothes it appeared as if he had been living in them for quite awhile. When she unbuttoned his shirt, she winced at how much weight he had lost in only two weeks, yet gaped at the small swell of his stomach. Noah had began lifting weights and training extensively since he was twelve and at the height of his training he had gained an impressive amount of muscles but now he was back to being lanky resilient form he had been in his early teens. He could see faint bruises on his face and on various spots on his body and couldn't submerge the thought that it looked as if he had been mugged. The way he had been seeking refuge in the tree as he had waited for him was the action of a man desperately trying to hide. It wasn't an observation that gave him much assurance.

Matt pulled off Noah's shoes and socks and, after a moment deliberation decided that the damp jeans had to go too. At any other time Matt probably would have looked forward to the act but the circumstances were too grim to play the voyeur. Getting him under the covers, the darker skinned teen unbuttoned his jeans by touch alone, not surprised as her inquiring fingers connected with his bare hip and she pulled them off by the cuffs. Noah didn't bother himself with that boxer/briefs scenario and chose to go commando, an entertaining tidbit of information for the Ohio, Lima nurse had gifted him with after he had knocked himself unconscious once during football practice. Matt was actually wearing an odd smile on his face as he stared down at him before his roving thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

When Matt opened it, he found a middle-aged, dishevelled, stubble-faced doctor who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else on earth than here. He nodded in greeting and immediately asked about the ailing patient, not in the mood for small talk. Matt led him into the bedroom and sat nervously on the far side of the bed watching as the man began his examination.

The doctor pulled out the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around the teen's upper right arm, then he frowned. "His blood pressure is low," the man mussed. He then sent Matt a unsure look. "Honesty I'm unsure of what I should be looking for. Do you have a theory I can work with?"

"He has a history of neglecting himself when pre-occupied. I've seen him go six days without food or water and this time he was missing for almost two weeks. I think he was in a fight. Work with that," he instructed.

It was clear from his manner that he wasn't going to get out of this suite until he gave her some manner of assurance. He lifted one of Noah's eyelids and shone his flashlight in a brief pass before moving onto the next. "Normal retinal reaction, that's good. There doesn't appear to be any concussion." He opened the teen's mouth and shown the light inside. Then, with careful fingers he felt his way along the Jewish boy's midriff and when he pushed against the stomach he was rewarded by a noticeable flinch. Gingerly, he pressed around the site until Noah stirred under his touch, his features contorted in discomfort. A new look dawned on the middle-aged man's face that finally replaced his perpetual expression of displeasure.

"Is everything okay?" Matt felt prompted to ask.

"Well, the fetus appears to be unharmed, though without a proper scan I can't tell you much. It be best to get him to a professional."

Matt felt his mouth fall open unattractively. "fetus…" he found himself muttering, not knowing how to react.

"Err…yes, well." He said, pulling down one of Noah's lower eyelids and seeing the sickly yellow of the bottom half of the cornea. "Due to the child it has caused it to happen quicker. The neuropathy is similar to malnutrition and vitamin deficiency. Has there been any cramping or delusions?"

"I-I don't know."

"You said that he collapsed earlier."

"His legs gave out on him when he tried to move away-"

The doctor was only nodding. "Muscle weakness in the lower extremities is common to a severe B-complex deficiency. His tongue is off-colour and the corneal jaundice is indicative of anemia. I can't be certain without some blood work-"

"I'll take your word for it, doctor," Matt assured him. "Is this serious?"

"If left unchecked he could die just from thiamine deficiency alone. I'm amazed with that blood pressure readining and the pregnancy he hasn't suffer an ischemic stroke!"

"He's pretty tough," was all he could say on the matter.

He unuttered a noncommittal grunt as he pulled out a prescription pad and began to scrawl on it. "I'm recommending parenteral B-complex supplements and thiamine capsules. I'm also adding an antihypertensive prescription for nitroglycerin tablets, more for my own peace of mind that yours. Despite all of this he and the child appear to be in excellent physical shame so my advice would be to get him out of bed and have him walk around as soon as he's able."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," he told him honestly, accepting the prescription paper from him and glancing at it. There were five different medications written on it in the man's illegible script.

Packing up his few belongings, the older physician instructed him, "You can give him aspirin for the fever and liquids but what he needs most is adequate nutrition. Start him off with broths, as much as he can tolerate and as he gets stronger, adjust the menu accordingly. If you don't see any improvement in four or five days have the front desk page me."

"Thank you, doctor." Matt was picking up his wallet but he shook his head at what he was about to offer and actually betrayed a thin-lipped smile as he opened the door for him.

"This was a far cry from treating some 'over-the-hills' Ohio actors' suicide attempt or someone's drug overdoes. Sir, you and your companion there have made my night," he told Matt and left the suite in suitably better spirits then when he arrived.

By the next evening Noah was still in a deep, unresponsive sleep and Matt's worry intensified. He had room service send up a bowl of chicken soup and a couple of cheese sandwiches and carried them on a tray and set them on the nightstand beside the bed. He was going to get the Jewish teen to eat even if he had to force feed him to do it. Leaving the room for one fortifying cigarette out on the balcony, he took a couple of deep breaths and returned to the bedroom.

He found the tan teen sitting up and drinking the last of the hot soup straight from the bowl. The sandwiches were long gone. "Noah?" he asked, the first smile in days easing the lines that had only recently cut themselves into his face.

Slurping down the last of the contents, he held the bowl out to him. "More?" he asked.

One more bowl and sandwich later he appeared to finally be snapping out of his desperate hunger and actually taking the time to chew his second sandwich as he looked around the bedroom. His eyes fell on Matt who was sitting beside him on the bed. "Where are we?" he asked gruffly.

"You're in my hotel suite, but we're still in Lima."

"Why aren't you back home?"

Pursing his lips at the mention of his family, he said, "I still haven't forgiven mom over the way she treated you."

"That was two years ago though…and you're still pissed?"

Crossing his arms, he awarded him with a smirk. "You aren't the only person who can hold a grudge, y'know."

He looked at Matt in surprise and then finally released a small bolt of laughter as he smiled at him in return. He was astonished to realize how much he had missed Matt's company and that realization was completely unexpected. He was about to say something when a lance of pain galvanized him and he curled into a contorted ball as his stomach rebelled to his large meal. Struggling to keep those precious calories down he actually grayed out for a few moments. When he slowly pulled out of the debilitating spell he was aware of Matt pressed up beside him, running a gentle hand through his hair as if he was an ailing pet.

"Why did you let this happen to yourself Noah?" he dared to ask.

He wiped the sweat from his eyes and chose not to reply. The older man wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder's, which had became alarmingly slim. They both sat there silently, and Matt listen to his friend's laboured breathing, questioning how an argument had gotten this far. "Why you run off for?" Matt wondered allowed.

Noah frowned, staring down at the floor and breathing heavily through his nose as he collected his self. Finally, he shook his head and replied, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it fucking does!" Matt snapped, causing the Jewish teen to jump, startled by the sudden change of tone in his old friend's voice. "You're fucking pregnant and you went and disappeared after one stupid argument. What was the sofa not good enough so you hid away in a bramble bush instead?"

Hit by a sudden wave of guilt at his reckless action, the younger teen went to staring back at the floor shamefully. Noah shrugged, his reasoning for being so frustrated seeming obsolete, "I know that, It's just Finn accused me of cheatin-"

"I know, I've already talked to him."

The pregnant teen blinked in surprise, wondering how a civil conversation would play out between them. Then he felt another dash of shame, "so you think he's right-"

"No. I think you're both idiots," he replied solidly. "This isn't about who's right or wrong, Noah, this is about the baby and keeping it safe…"

Still choosing to remain silent, Noah nodded his head slowly. Matt was right, him and Finn were both in the wrong at the moment because with their unborn child nothing else should matter but keeping him or her safe. It was both of their responsibilities, it was a part of him, and apart of Finn too. Their problem didn't matter, they had to be mature and get anything that could cause difficulties out of the way. And that included both of their trust issues.

"I will- I mean, yeah you're right…I'll get it sorted out…"

Noah looked up in to Matt's dark eyes, seeking reinsurance and support.

Slowly, the dancer nodded and squeezed his old friend's shoulders, then said softly, "no matter what happens you know I will always be there for you. You know that, right?"

Noah nodded; Matt had always been there to support him. Even when the truth about little Beth came to light and even Finn had abandoned him. It was just who Matt was, he was the most loyal and supportive friend he had.

"So, how far along are you anyway?" Matt asked.

"'bout three months now. I have a scan on Saturday, it's in Columbus at two o'clock. I was going to go with Finn but we need to sort everything out first…"

Nodding in agreement, he placed a hand on his forehead as he asked, "Why did you let yourself get so run down?"

He quickly pulled away from his touch. "I was busy."

"Hm. One track mind as always," he said without surprise. He rose and began collecting the dishes off of the bed and nightstand. "You still have a fever, so don't nod off on me. I have some pills I want you to take."

That dour expression was back on his face. "What kind of pills?"

"Aspirin, vitamin supplements and the like. I had a doctor take a look at you last night. He said you were malnourished, if you can believe that."

Noah made no comment. "Who else knows I'm here?"

She had been in the process of leaving the room and now backed up several steps. "I haven't talked to anybody yet. Why?"

"Keep a lid on it."

"Why?" Alarm lit his face. "What did you do, Noah?"

"Don't yell at me. I haven't done anything wrong. I just don't want word getting out to my mom that I'm not staying with Finn anymore and for even more trouble to happen."

Matt frowned, remembering what little of his mother he had seen in the entire time they had know each other. "You have my word, Noah. I won't tell a soul."

He stared at Matt for a long moment and then dropped his eyes and offered him a nod, visibly relaxing. The older man went into the living room and replaced the dishes on the cart and wheeled it outside of the suite for the porter to retrieve later, hardly aware of what he was doing. He debated doing it anyway when Noah came sauntering into the living room and that got his mind back on track.

"I can see I'm going to have to invest in some duct tape to see that you stay in bed," he said crossly.

Ignoring him, he resumed his inspection of the plush surroundings and stopped when he reached the closed doors of the balcony. "I didn't know we were this high up," he commented, intrigued by the view. He looked over at Matt who was opening various pill bottles and carefully reading their labels. This was the third time that Matt had come to his aid now with such serious matters in his pathetically short time on Earth.

"Here, take these," Matt said, offering him a handful of pills and a glass of water. He was expecting a prolonged debate or even a sarcastic response about archaic human medicines. Instead he took them from his and swallowed them without argument and went back to looking at the view.

His lip twitched. "I've been living with Finn since July but I still expect to wake up to the sound of mom screaming at a guy or to the sound of her crying after the hit her. The peacefulness is…just strange."

"That part of your life is over, Noah. You're living with a good family now," he told him gently.

He dropped his eyes to the floor and said nothing. In the back of his mind he could hear his mother growling, and spitting insults at him, telling him how much of a waste of space he was and saying Finn was only using him.

Sensing his indecision Matt attempted to make him feel better with; "I know it's hard to get used to, I'm still not used having to share a room and being constantly surrounded by people who want anything to do with me. But Noah, this will be an improvement in your life-"

"Why do you even give a damn?" he asked bluntly. Then suddenly his doubtful and confused expression changed to one of anger. He turned away from Matt and began to restlessly pace the room. "This is supposed to be an improvement in my life? I've gone from one scenario where everybody feared me to the exact opposite and I still have nothing!"

"This is just a temporary thing-"

"The last person who tried to reassure me with that bullshit was my dad the day he fucked off. And THAT ended up lasting the next ten years!"

"I'm not your dad," Matt insisted. "I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"Sure you will," he sneered back. "Because I'll end up ether driving you away or hurting you. That's how it goes. That's how it's always been!"

Visibly controlling his temper he considered Noah's words thoughtfully, reading between the lines and sensing his hurt and betrayal over past actions that had left him wary and spiteful of any benevolent offer. "Trying to shake ten years of distrusting everyone isn't going to happen over night. I realize that. Despite your threats I intend to stick around."

He was studying Matt very carefully. "You're offering me food, medicine and shelter. What's in it for you? I've learned the hard way that nobody does anything without a price tag attached."

Caught off guard, Matt wasn't sure of what kind of answer he was fishing for. "I-I just want to see you get healthy again-"

"Bullshit, everybody has an ulterior motives," he spat at Matt. He dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the rumpled bills, throwing them on the coffee table. "This is all I've got. Somehow, someway, I'll repay you back for what you're doing."

Struggling with indignant tears, he said in a wounded voice. "I don't want your money!"

For no good reason he could fathom, Noah shot back with; "I don't want it either. Believe me."

He stamped back into the bedroom and found the adjoining bathroom and went inside, shutting the door. Leaning over the sink, he splashed cold water on his flushed face and suddenly doubled over as another cramp seized him, bringing him to his knees. He managed to move over to the edge of the bathtub and sat there until the spell passed. The pain was a brutal reminder that he couldn't pull one of his infamous disappearing acts and expect to survive it this time. Like it or not, he was stuck here. With Matt. It was disgusting just how truly vulnerable he had become without Finn constantly nagging after him like an old nursemaid. Once he had gotten out on his own he just hadn't seemed able to do anything right. He just couldn't do anything right anymore. Hell, he doubted he ever had got it right.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that and the argument will be sorted out soon. I'm going to speed up the pregnancy by leaving larger time gaps between the chapters soon so it doesn't turn out to be thirty or forty chapters long. It will start to get lighter soon as well, but they aren't out of the woods yet.<strong>

**I love to hear what you thought as well.**


End file.
